


Call Me Home

by Jude81



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Anya, Alpha Lexa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Futanari, G!P, Girl Penis but not Transgendered, I can not even begin to explain how much smut, M/M, Omega Clarke, Omega Raven, Oral Sex, Original Characters - Freeform, Plot, Smut, So much smut, dub-con for someting in chapter 5 tagging just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:51:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 36,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude81/pseuds/Jude81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Grounder Clans are facing annihilation, because the Omegas are dying out. The Arkers are running out of air, and send down 100 delinquents, many of whom are Omegas. What happens when the delinquents' suppressants wear off? Will am alliance save them?</p><p>This is a horrible summary. Please forgive me. Please read Author's Notes. It explains a couple things about my version of the Alpha/Beta/Omega universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok...a couple things you need to know about my ABO universe. 
> 
> 1) The Coalition is not fully formed, and Lexa is younger than in the show. She is more like 19 instead of 22. Raven comes down with the 100, and her leg is already wrecked.
> 
> 2) Female & Male Omegas and Female Betas can all give birth. But Female Omegas are especially fertile and their gestation period is 6 months compared to the usual 9 for the others. They usually have multiple births, meaning twins and triplets. So they are desperately needed to boost population, but if you are trying to minimize population than they can be considered dangerous.
> 
> 3) Female & Male Alphas and Male Betas can impregnate. The Alphas are the most potent and virile. 
> 
> Thanks to LuxStoryTeller and Short_Stack_100 for their suggestions on this hot mess of mine. Also one particular aspect of mating is inspired by LittleAsianHellaGay. You should stop reading this trash I've written and go read LittleAsianHellaGay and Short_Stack_100's ABO fics!

“Report.”

“Their numbers are dropping quickly, Heda. They are young and arrogant. Some of them are stupid. Most do not know how to survive here on the ground.”

“They are undisciplined. They only fight among themselves.”

“They are trying to get to the Mountain. They are dangerous.”

“The boy with the black hair imagines himself their leader.”

Lexa looked up in curiosity at this particular scout and nodded for him to continue.

“But it is the golden haired one that they actually follow. She is one of the few who seems to have any sort of sense. She has managed to keep them fed.”

Lexa tapped her fingers on the wooden arm of her throne, contemplating her scouts who stood in front of her. It had been eleven days since the hunk of metal had come screaming down to earth, and then vomited out the mostly pale and young pups. They were loud and clumsy, crashing through the brush and trees, stumbling and falling. Her warriors had been more than a little amused when watching them attempt to navigate fallen logs and mossy, wet rocks.

But that humor had soon vanished when the game started to flee the area, making it harder for her warriors to feed the surrounding villages. And her disgust and worry had grown when her scouts returned with news that the pups were trying to make their way to the mountain.

Her people were caught in a stalemate of a war that had been born long before she. She had managed to join the Southern and Eastern clans, but the Ice Nation, Mountain Clan, and Coastal Clan were deeply entrenched in the frozen North, and had been less than amiable to her attempts at bringing them into her Coalition. The Desert and Plains Clans had simply decided to wait to see which way the pieces fell. They were waiting for Heda to prove her worth.

She bit her lower lip, her fingers drumming a little harder now on the arm of her throne. She felt Indra shift a little closer to her, and she was thankful for the steadfast loyalty of her General. Her Beta pheromones helped ease her tension, and she turned her attention to the scout who hadn’t reported yet.

“What do you think, Theos?”

The scout contemplated her words for a moment, knowing what she was asking. He was the Tracer of this part of Trikru territory, and his words could be the Skai pups salvation or death sentence. He rubbed one massive hand over his dark, bald head and dragged his hand down the side of his cheek, idly scratching at the stubble on his face.

“They do not smell right, Heda. They smell of metal and ice. They smell of shadows and darkness,” he hesitated briefly, not entirely sure how to describe the whisper of a scent that clung to them all, but differed with each pup. There was something almost tantalizing about some of them, and it called to him, and just when he thought he had traced the scent, it turned hard and bitter, burning his nostrils and making his tongue curl.

Lexa nodded. So be it then. She would need to deal with the pups, before turning her attention to the North. She had sent a parlay to the Mountain and Coastal Clans, and her messengers had reported back that they would be here in three days. It was a victory for the Trikru. The Mountain and Coastal Clans were fierce and proud, and didn’t want to bend their knee to either the Queen of Ice or Snow or the Trikru. She would make them an offer of peace to sit out the coming wars with the Ice Nation. Then maybe she could bring them into the fold.

“Anya, find Ryder, and take a pack of twenty warriors. Deal with the pups. There are only about seventy of them left. I want them gone by mid-morning tomorrow, and I want their hunk of metal torn down and salvaged. Have Scavenajas take the metal to Polis.”

She stood up and gestured for her scouts to leave, “return to your posts and report back to Indra every fourth hour. It is time to prepare for war.” She stepped off the dais, nodding to her scouts her turned and left, but one remained.

“Heda?”

She turned, slightly surprised that Theos hadn’t followed her orders. She heard Indra step up closer behind her, and she waved her off.

“Is there something else, Theos?” She eyed him carefully. She could see the slight unease crinkling at the corner of his eyes.

“Heda…I do not know.” He shook his head slightly, he had never smelled anything like the pups before, and he didn’t know what it meant.

“Heda, I think there is more to these pups. Their smell…” his voice trailed off and then he straightened and looked Lexa firmly in the eyes, “Heda, I ask that you summon one of the Elder Tracers from Polis. There is something else here. There is a scent, a whisper of something that I can smell on all of them. But it is as if it is muted, as if it is being hidden, and some of them….some of them, Heda.” His voice shook.

Lexa raised an eyebrow. This was different. She hadn’t expected that. Theos was one of her best Tracers, and if he could smell something else on them other than metal and ice, perhaps it was worth exploring. She couldn’t afford to dismiss that these pups might have the one thing her people desperately needed. And she couldn’t deny the disbelief and hope she’d heard coat his words. Whatever it was, he wasn’t prepared to say it out loud.

“Do you think…” she let her voice trail off, and she could feel Indra leaning in, almost holding her breath, waiting for Theos reply.

“I think…Sha, Heda, it could be. It could be,” and he couldn’t keep the edge of want from slicking across his voice. His chest rumbled, and he saw her eyes flare in response.

“Indra, go get Anya. Tell her to belay my last order. Bring the pack of warriors to my tent, and send our fastest rider to Polis. We need two Elder Tracers.”

“Oh and Indra? Say nothing to anyone of this, but change out the scout rotation. Betas only. Do not interact with them. Stay hidden until my command.”

Indra nodded and hurried off, her mind reeling with what this could mean. It could be the Trikru salvation, it could be their bargaining chip that would finally end the long drawn out wars with the Northern Clans.

Lexa walked over to her massive table, and idly splayed her fingers across the rolls of parchment littering the scarred surface. She took a deep breath, her back still to Theos.

“Tell me everything,” she whispered, “what do you smell?”

And so Theos told her of metal and ice, and death and shadows, and of a scent so beguiling that it stirred inside his belly. A scent that he did not quite recognize but reminded him of a deeper, richer honeyed scent that he hadn’t smelled in over seventeen years.

*************************************

“I saw them again, Clarke.”

Clarke stiffened slightly from where she crouched in front of the fire. She continued stirring the thin soup in the broken metal container, as if Octavia’s words hadn’t caused a small patter of panic in her chest.

They had had a few brushes with the grounders, losing some of their members to them, but then four days ago, they had seemed to pull back. There hadn’t been any sightings, no attacks. But now, this was the fourth sighting in less than twenty-four hours.

“How close?” she murmured, still trying to act casually, as she shifted slightly trying to ease the ache in her muscles. She wrinkled her nose when Octavia squatted down next to her, her shoulder brushing Clarke’s. The girl’s scent curled inside her nose, and ghosted across her tongue. She could almost taste the girl, and her scent lay thick and heavy on Clarke’s tongue, and she didn’t know what it meant. She curled her lips.

She almost reprimanded the girl for not bathing, but just as she opened her mouth, her mind flashed to last night, when she had seen Octavia at the river, doing just that. Bathing. She grit her teeth together.

Why did everyone smell wrong? It was as if coming to earth was making her sense of smell sharper, or maybe it was the taste. Everything tasted different: wild and harsh on her tongue. On the Ark, all scents had been interlaced with the constant smell of cold metal. Scents were dull and heavy, and everything tasted the same, everything and everyone smelled the same. But here…here on earth she found herself constantly shifting, constantly panting. Her mouth was always open as she let the scents of the world around her curl along her tongue.

She was irritable and hot, and her muscles ached and shook. She was worried it might be the water again. Nine of their own had died in the first two days from the water. She didn’t know if the water was dangerous to the grounders, or if it was just because the delinquents had no defense against the bacteria in the water. But now they boiled all of the water.

“What do you think they want?” Octavia was looking way from Clarke, her eyes scanning the trees, knowing they were out there. She turned to look at Clarke, but her head snapped back when Clarke’s scent hit her, and she unintentionally growled.

“What the fuck, O?” Clarke stared at her in confusion, worry gnawing at her, as Octavia bared her teeth and leaned in slightly towards her. She reached out and shoved Octavia away and stood quickly to her feet. She stomped away towards the tree line, her mind racing in time with the flurry of her heart.

This was bad. Whatever it was, it was very bad. She hesitated and looked back at the camp, her eyes narrowing as she started carefully at everyone moving around. She watched carefully as an Alpha boy bumped into another Alpha boy, and a shoving match quickly ensued. But Bellamy broke it up, and sent them both to opposite sides of the camp.

She bit her lip when she saw the Betas drifting towards each other. Jazz and Bryn were both Betas and had never really interacted, but now they were sitting together laughing and pushing at each other. She glanced around the camp, her eyes landing on Omega Monty, who kept shifting awkwardly on the stump, fiddling with one of the wrist bands. Miller crouched a few feet away from him, alternating between staring at Monty and glaring at Alphas who came too close. She wasn’t sure if he was an Alpha or Beta.

“Hey.”

She jumped, cursing herself for not having heard Raven sneak up on her. They were on speaking terms after Finn. It had been a hard fought battle to be friends, but in the end, they had decided that much of the fault lay with Finn; and both realized that they valued each other more than Finn.

But as Clarke turned and noted Raven’s flushed face and wide eyes, she couldn’t help but step closer to her. She wasn’t expecting Raven to step closer to her, and brush her hip with her hand. She inhaled sharply, letting the soft notes of Raven’s scent coat her. She leaned in, brushing her nose against the other girl’s hair, relieved that she didn’t push her away.

“Clarke, what’s happening? Nothing feels right anymore.” Raven licked her lips. She had been feeling uncomfortable for two days now, her skin itchy, her heart racing unexpectedly, and the smells. Every time she turned, she could smell something thick and raw, and it coated her tongue and made her want to pant. And she found herself watching those that she had identified as Alphas a little more than she normally did. That had been unexpected. She hadn’t expected to feel heat tingle along her skin when she watched Bellamy lift the logs into place to fortify their fence. She hadn’t meant to press her thighs so closely together when the dark-eyed Cadence smiled at her.

She wondered if it was weird to sit so closely to Omega Monty, letting the brushing of their shoulders bring her a strange sort of comfort. And she found herself laughing with Fox and Harper, whom she didn’t know very well, but felt strangely inclined to spend time with them.

And she had definitely been surprised when Murphy had crept into her work tent this morning, and had stood just a few feet away from her, not looking at her, shuffling awkwardly, but moving closer to her with each shuffle. She didn’t like him, she even hated him a little; but when she turned and breathed him in, she couldn’t deny the flitting warmth that skipped across her skin. So she had scooted down the roughly made bench and gave him room. And after a few minutes he had swallowed hard and sat down. At least a foot was between them, and their shoulders didn’t brush, but she was strangely fine with him just sitting there.

But Clarke…she had been looking for Clarke for a while now, and the longer she looked, the more anxious she became. She had finally seen her headed to the tree line, and she followed her quickly, unsure why she felt such an overwhelming need to be close to the blonde.

Clarke swallowed hard, and her hands shook slightly. “I don’t know, Raven, but I don’t think it’s good.” She couldn’t help it, she leaned in, her body stiff and tight, but she relaxed immediately when she felt slim arms wrap around her. She sighed in relief and buried her nose in Raven’s neck. She relaxed at the warmth that seeped into her aching muscles. She inhaled deeply, letting Raven’s scent warm her tongue.

“Rain. You smell like rain, fresh and cool. You smell like wet grass just when the sun is rising.” She snuggled more deeply into Raven’s arms, content to simply stand there and never leave. The ache in her muscles dissipated slightly.

Raven chuckled. She couldn’t even begin to describe the utter relief that had shook her frame when Clarke had stepped into her. It had been an instinct as old as time that had made her wrap her arms around the other girl, that made her bury her nose in her hair. And she had relaxed and purred contentedly when she felt Clarke’s arms wrap around her and hold her close.

“Sand, you smell like that warm sandy beach we found a couple days ago. A little salty but warm. Sun and dried grass. I like it.” She chuckled when Clarke snuggled closer in her arms, and she let her eyes drift close for a moment.

“Come on, let’s sit.” She felt Clarke pull away, but still grab her hand and lead her over to the base of a thick, towering tree. The blonde took off her jacket and dropped it on the ground and then plunked down on it. She pulled impatiently at Raven’s hand, and the brunette laughed, but did the same, dropping her jacket next to Clarke.

The moment Raven sat down, Clarke wrapped her arms around Raven and pulled her in to her side. She hummed quietly, when Raven tangled their legs together, and laid her head on her shoulder. She ran her fingers lightly through long dark tresses.

“It can’t be all bad, Clarke. This feels good.”

Clarke bit her lip, wondering why it felt so good to have Raven in her arms, why she simply wanted Raven to snuggled her and hold her and never let her go. She glanced down at Raven, her eyes drifting over softly rounded breasts. She knew she was attracted to both men and women, and yet, despite all of Raven’s beauty, it didn’t stir her. Not in the way when she had seen the redheaded girl down at the river earlier, trying to figure out how to catch fish.

No this was different. This was comfort and peace. This was warmth and shelter. This felt like friendship and home. And then she realized why.

“Oh my God. You’re an Omega.”

Raven jerked up, her mouth dropping open a little, and then she laughed, “So are you! I thought you were an Alpha or at least a Beta.”

Clarke chuckled and tightened her arms around Raven, “I figured you for a Beta. Some of them I’ve been able to figure out, the Alphas mainly, but now I think I know who the Omegas are.”

Raven nodded, the top of her head rubbing against Clarke’s chin, “This explains why I didn’t want to kill Murphy this morning, or why I’ve been hanging out with Fox and Harper. Monty, I knew.” She stretched her legs out a little, shuffling closer to Clarke. She danced her fingertips over Clarke’s hand, taking comfort in the warm skin.

“I’ve heard of this before, Clarke. How when Omegas go into their first heat, they bond with other Omegas. I’ve heard it can be a lifelong bond. They seek them out for comfort, sometimes they do the same with Betas. Betas are supposed to be very protective of Omegas, and their pheromones are supposed to help temper Alphas’ pheromones.” She bit her lip, feeling the slight swell of anxiety.

“We’re going into heat aren’t we? Our first heats?”

Clarke could sense Raven’s anxiety, could smell it. She kissed the top of Raven’s head. “Aye, Raven, we are all going to go into our heats, which means the Alphas will also go into ruts as soon as they realize we are in heat.” She shifted, her mind whirring, and the worry clawed at her belly.

“How long do we have?”

“I don’t know. But so far it only looks like a few of the Omegas have started showing symptoms,” Clarke sighed a little and rubbed her nose in Raven’s soft hair. “I…I think you and I probably only have a couple of days left. Maybe three before the full heat hits. Others might have longer.”

“It’s bad isn’t it? They didn’t prepare us for this, Clarke. What are we going to do?!” Raven couldn’t help the edge of panic that coated her voice, couldn’t help how her muscles shuddered or how she burrowed deeper in Clarke’s arms.

“What happens if the Alphas turn on us?” She voiced the one fear that she knew Clarke couldn’t bring herself to say out loud. They had all heard the stories of what had happened all those years ago, before any of the delinquents had been born. How too many Omegas had gone into heat at once, how the Alphas had gone into rut. They hadn’t been prepared, and the violence that had rocked the Ark had been catastrophic. It was so bad that one station had fallen to earth in shower of fire. At least that is what the council told everyone. That it had been an accident as a result of the violence that had broken out. But Raven had heard rumors, heard that there had been an unprecedented number of Omegas on that station, Omegas who didn’t belong there when it plunged to earth.

After that, the Omegas were rounded up and the older ones had been sterilized. The next generations after, were put on harsh suppressants so they would never go into heat. They could still reproduce, but they weren’t nearly as fertile as their nature demanded, and they never had multiple pregnancies. There instincts were dulled, and they could be easily manipulated and controlled. Some Alphas and Betas were also put on suppressants, and when the suppressants failed…Omegas suddenly disappeared, floated for some unknown reason. Oh yes, she’d heard about the violence that had almost destroyed the Ark. She knew all too well how the council felt about Omegas. They were considered dangerous and needed to be controlled.

“Octavia is an Alpha,” murmured Clarke. She didn’t want to think about what would happen when the heats hit, how out of control the Alphas would be. And she wasn’t sure she could even blame them. No one had prepared them for heat or rut. They weren’t supposed to feel the extreme pain and pleasure of desire. But now…here on earth…she shivered.

CRACK

They both looked up startled at the sound of the breaking branch. Octavia smiled ruefully as she squatted down in front of them, a few feet away. She held her hand up over her face, and she tried not to let her eyes linger, but she could feel her skin flushing. She bit her lip hard, welcoming the brief pain. It helped her focus.

“You’re going into heat,” she stated bluntly, her voice slightly muffled behind her hand. She didn’t wait for them to nod but continued, “You aren’t the only ones. Monty is going into heat, and Miller won’t stop staring at him, but I’m pretty sure Miller is a Beta. Some of the Alphas are starting to fight. Bellamy is worried. He’s an Alpha.”

“And you?” Raven stared at her, gazing into the younger girl’s eyes, she was pretty sure she already knew. But the girl hadn’t officially presented yet, and she couldn’t help it when her gaze flicked down to the girl’s crotch. No bulge.

Octavia snorted when she saw where Raven’s gaze was. She glanced around cautiously, checking the camp, the trees. She slowly dropped her hand, and tilted her head back slightly. She breathed deeply the tantalizing scents hanging in the air around her. She opened her mouth, panting slightly, letting her tongue hang out to catch the rich honeyed scents. She shifted at when her skin prickled.

“Alpha,” she rumbled, as she dropped her head and snapped her mouth closed. She stared at them both, her gaze running over their features, noting the sweat that sheened their skin. She grumbled as she opened her mouth again, and she wanted nothing more than to lean forward and lick up the column of Raven’s neck. She wanted to bury her fingers in Clarke’s hair, and feel her lips skate across pale skin.

She put both hands flat on her the ground, preparing to lean forward just so she could smell Clarke again, but something else caught her attention. She cocked her head. She could have sworn she heard something, someone.

She spun lightly on the balls of her feet, still crouching. She pulled the knife from her belt that she had fashioned from broken pieces of the drop ship. Someone was out there, and they were close. She growled low, the hair on her arms standing up. She could smell it. Him. She could smell him, and he didn’t move. She knew where he was now, and as she stood up, she gestured with her free hand to Clarke and Raven.

“Get back into camp. Now!” She didn’t wait to see if they would obey. She could hear them scrambling to their feet, and they quickly retreated back to camp. She could feel her blood pumping wildly in her veins. It was a curious sensation, and she assumed it was adrenaline. Or maybe it was her Alpha instinct. She panted in the air, waiting for him to move, so she could taste his scent.

She stepped forward, deeper into the tree line. She heard him moving ahead of her. She followed until she couldn’t hear him anymore. She was a few hundred feet away from camp, she could barely hear the rest of the delinquents. She sniffed, trying to find his scent. She had smelled him on some of the bushes, and she knew he had done it deliberately.

She stopped and crouched down at the base of a tree. She rested her palm on the bark, enjoying the coolness against her hot skin. She dug her fingers in slightly, and grinned at the feel of the bark crumbling. She inhaled the earthy, bark smell. She knew without looking that her fingertips were stained a deep brown, and she knew she wouldn’t wash her hands for a few hours. She enjoyed the feel of the dirt staining her skin, the feel of leaves brushing against her skin.

She crouched there in the dappled, sunlit forest, her eyes searching the shadows that flitted behind trees and slid across giant moss covered rocks. She could hear the birds winging their way through the branches of the trees, and she could hear tiny animals skittering across rustling leaves. She smiled, as she dug her fingers harder into the bark, and she turned and pressed her face into it. She inhaled deeply, and she knew without looking up where he was.

“I won’t let you hurt them.” She said it quietly but firmly, and she waited patiently, not bothering to look up.

“I’m not here to hurt any of you.”

She felt the shiver skitter down her spine, and she panted slightly. His voice was gentle, soothing, and she knew he was a Beta. She could feel the warmth building in her chest, and she felt it gather in a ball in her chest and then flush down her arms.

“What do you want?” She murmured quietly. She still hadn’t looked up at him. She didn’t need to see his face. His scent was enough. Alluring and intoxicating.

“Peace.” He shifted in the branches, staring down at her. She was young, but strong. She was calling to him, and he was shocked by it. He glanced down when he felt the tightening in his pants. He slipped a hand between his legs and squeezed his cock. She was calling to him, and he couldn’t deny the heady scent of the Alpha. He shouldn’t be so affected by her, but he was.

He glanced around carefully, his eyes searching the trees, until he saw her crouching a couple hundred feet away. He studied her carefully, wondering if she could feel the pull. But Caris appeared undisturbed, carefully watching, occasionally searching the surrounding area. He knew she had seen them, but she didn’t appear drawn to the Alpha.

Octavia still crouched there, ignoring the ache in her knees, but she reveled in the thrumming in her blood. “Why are you showing yourself now? What’s changed?”

He smiled. She was smart. “War is coming.” He saw her stiffen, watched as her slim fingers dug harder into the bark of the tree. He felt the hair on his arms stand up when he heard her growl. He shifted, trying to ignore the growing pressure in his cock. He could see she was deliberating, trying to figure out if she could trust him. He waited patiently.

“We’re in trouble,” she admitted hoarsely, “Not only do we not know how to survive here on earth, but the Omegas are starting to go into heat, and the Alphas will soon go into rut.” She grunted, “None of us have ever gone into heat or rut.” She shifted slightly, leaning into the tree, as if she was gaining strength from it.

He dropped his hand, as if reaching for her, but his fingers grasped at nothing, he regretfully pulled his hand back. He eyed the branches around him, finally coming to a decision. He swiftly swung down two more branches, so he could see her better, smell her better. He smiled when she shifted, and he saw her start to rise to her feet, but then sink back down into a crouch. He could hear her pant. His scent was affecting her, and he smiled. It felt good. It felt right. He breathed her in deeply. She smelled like pine trees and sweet, sticky sap. It occurred to him that this was unusual, for a Beta to be so affected by an Alpha and vice versa. Perhaps there was a bit of Omega in him. His mother had been an Omega, and his father a Beta.

“What is happening?” He whispered carefully, his voice low and soothing. He wanted to touch her, wanted to comfort her, ease her distress. He wanted to bury his face in her neck, and he wanted to feel her arms wrap around him.

“They didn’t prepare us for this. Something bad happened on the Ark, up there,” she gestured towards the sky, “they floated a lot of Omegas. Some Alphas. After that, all Omegas and many Alphas and Betas were put on suppressants. We were basically neutered,” she snarled. “We could barely smell anything, could barely taste. We couldn’t identify each other,” she chuckled bitterly, “we could barely identify ourselves, figure out who we were, what we were supposed to be.” Her voice trailed off, as she thought about the days on the Ark, underneath the floorboards.

He waited for her to continue, but she seemed lost in thought. “Your suppressants are wearing off.” He didn’t bother to ask, he knew the answer already. “And now you have Omegas and Alphas going into heat and rut for the first time ever.” He rubbed his face. This was bad. Bad for them, but for him…for his people….his mind raced frantically. He felt the thread of excitement course through his muscles. This explained their scent, why Theos had so much trouble identifying them. But soon, in a matter of days, it wouldn’t be an issue.

And the Omegas would instinctively call to the Alphas. All of the Alphas. He glanced up, judging the time as he eyed the sun. He had to get back to Ton DC. He had to tell Heda. War might be coming from the North, but there was a battlefield primed and ready in their own territory, and they would need to move quickly.

“Meet me here tomorrow when the sun is just peeking over the treetops,” and with that he swung up the branches, quickly moving from tree to tree.

She sputtered, as she quickly rose to her feet, stumbling slightly at the tingling in her legs. “Wha-wait!” She called after him, but it was already too late. He was gone. She snarled and slapped her hand on the tree. She glanced up. She tucked her knife into her pants, and then jumped up catching the first branch. It took her a few minutes to maneuver, but she finally managed to reach the limb where he had crouched. She straddled the branch, leaning down and sniffing at the bark. Her lips curled into a smile as his scent flooded into her mouth.

“Now I know who you are,” she muttered.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa meet to discuss a possible alliance, when all hell breaks loose. Damn Alphas. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually struggled with this chapter. It isn't quite how I wanted it. But it is the rest of the set up for this story, and then after this...yeah.
> 
> And yes, most of the Clexakru shows up in this chapter. I can't seem to keep them out of my fics any more! Oh well.
> 
> The character, Kaiden, is the brain-child of Lordofdeathn.

Clarke stood nervously outside the gates of Ton DC. Her belly was beginning to cramp, and she knew her heat wasn’t that far off. Another day maybe two. The riders had come from the East an hour after dawn. They had come under a white flag of truce, stating that their Heda wanted to parlay with the leaders.

Bellamy had insisted upon going with her, but she reminded him that he was needed to hold the camp together. Tensions were thick, and emotions high, and fights were constantly breaking out. She had alerted the Betas, or the ones whom she thought were betas to what was happening, and had ordered them to partner with the Omegas. She needed them to keep the peace.

She felt a hand squeeze her’s quickly, and she smiled as Raven’s familiar scent washed over her. She could smell Octavia and Abi behind her, the only two Alphas in the group. She could feel Murphy crowding Raven, and she was surprised when Raven allowed it. She could smell Jay as she pumped out pheromones. She sighed. Two Alphas. three Omegas, and three Betas. The odds were not in her favor. But she had known that if she brought too many Alphas with her, they would be seen as a threat. And she knew that she needed the strength of the Omegas and the loyalty of the Betas at her back. The three Betas were their strongest: Toric, Jay, and Gabrielas. Gabrielas was young, but strong, and she had a soothing manner about her, that even Bellamy heeded.

She nodded to the guards on the gate, relieved that they were all Betas. They stepped through the gates after the guards patted them down for weapons. She tried not to stare, and she tried not to breathe deeply, but she almost shook in relief when she realized that she was surrounded by Betas. She quickly counted them, twenty Betas armed loaded down with heavy weapons. All wore masks, but she could smell their soothing scent. The formed a loose ring around the delinquents, and slowly made their way through the village, towards the biggest tent, set up on a small rise.

Clarke could feel the camp stirring all around her, people talking in slurred voices, as they opened their mouth breathing deeply, letting the scents of the newcomers glide across their tongues. Some of them choked on it, backing away, their hands covering their mouths and noses. Others leaned in, their muscles trembling with the need to step closer, the need to taste, to let the thick air slide down into their bellies.

She was thankful when they finally reached the tent and were ushered in with little fan-fare. They pressed tightly into a group in the middle of the tent. Clarke didn’t bother to look around, she couldn’t. Her eyes were trained on the woman, no the girl, only a couple of years older than herself, who sat in a throne made of twisted tree roots. She was sitting casually in her throne, her legs crossed. She was wearing armor, and she wore paint across her eyes and down her cheeks.

Clarke could barely breathe. She choked slightly on the musk emanating from the girl. She was young but powerful, and the girl’s alpha pheromones flooded the tent. Clarke felt her knees tremble, and despite realizing she hadn’t yet fully come into her heat, she had the overwhelming urge to bare her neck to the other girl. She could feel her belly starting to cramp, and the first sheen of sweat beading under her jawline near her scent glands.

She could hear Raven and Murphy whining and shuffling behind her, crowding against her back. Abi and Octavia were shifting and rumbling, their instincts to claim awakening. Toric and Jay immediately closed ranks, not quite understanding what was happening, but their instincts forced them into action. Gabrielas instinctively leaned in towards the Omegas, pumping out pheromones at an alarming rate, in an attempt to soothe their distress.

Lexa’s hands involuntarily clenched on the arms of her throne the moment the blonde Omega entered her tent. She fisted her hands so hard, she actually feared she might crack the wooden arms. She had smelled them approaching, and had been relieved to smell the betas with the omegas, but she still hadn’t been prepared for the onslaught of pheromones once they all entered the tent. She had already sent most of her Alphas away with Anya being the exception, but Gustus was still close by with her beta guards outside the tent. The only other guards in the tent were Indra and three of her Betas.

She tried to breathe as shallow as possible, resisting the urge to pant and inhale the girl’s scent. She could feel her skin starting to tingle, and she shifted slightly crossing her legs, suddenly aware of the growing dampness in her pants. She could smell it on them just as Theos had said. They smelled of ice and metal, of shadows, and lingering emptiness; but underneath it was a tantalizing scent. It was a wisp, and it seemed to ebb and flow, and she desperately wanted to follow it to the source. It was warm and rich, it was sunlight and rain, it was earth and trees, honey and wind; it was swollen and ripe, ready to be harvested; and she wanted to bury her nose in the source. She knew what it was unmated Omega pheromones, but she had never smelled it before, never thought she would. She barely hid the tremble in her limbs. Finally. Unmated Omegas.

She stood slowly and carefully, trying not to make any aggressive moves. She could tell that the Omegas were frightened, the Alphas on edge, not fully comprehending what was happening, but ready to fight and fuck. And the betas were doing their best to remain strong, and because they were so young and untried, even they weren’t totally immune to her call.

“Welcome, Skaikru. I am Heda Lexa,” she murmured as she slowly stepped off the dais. She didn’t approach any further, instead letting Indra step forward and greet them personally. She barely heard them say their names, except one. Clarke. She didn’t need to know the rest. She instinctively knew that the only one that mattered was Clarke.

She tried not to inhale, but now that she was closer, she could pick out their scents better, and her eyes watered when she leaned in slightly and sniffed at the blonde. She flicked her tongue against her lips, wishing she could taste her scent, but the girl wasn’t far enough in her heat yet.

She walked to the table and poured the tea into the mugs. She had already dosed herself with tea, but immediately realized with three omegas about to go into heat in her tent, she would need drink more. She glanced at Anya, and saw the bead of sweat roll down her cheek. She could feel her quiet intensity pouring off of her, and she stiffened at the thought that Anya’s attention might be focused on the blonde Omega. She followed Anya’s gaze, and felt immediate relief when she realized that Anya was watching the other female Omega. Raven. They had called her Raven.

She watched them out of the corner of her eye, noting how the Omegas were crowding each other. She felt her lips curl when the boy slipped his hand into Clarke’s, and the other girl slid her arm around Clarke, palming her hip bone. She barely muffled the growl when she saw Clarke lean in to Raven’s frame. She knew they were comforting each other, drawing strength from each other. It had been explained to her by Anya and the Elder Tracer, but it still made her anxious.

She finally turned back holding two mugs of tea and cautiously approached Clarke who stiffened and instinctively dropped her head. She could feel her Alpha surge in her blood at the show of submission, but she smiled when the blonde immediately jerked her head back up in defiance. She was stubborn, fighting against her place in the hierarchy. She was strong. Very strong.

“Here, Clarke. This tea will help. We brew it from a plant that helps minimize the effects of heat and rut. It will help us all think more clearly,” she muttered ruefully, giving the girl the smallest of smiles. She held out the mug to her, holding the other still. But when she realized the girl wasn’t going to just accept it, she gave her a small salute with her own mug and drank from it. Only then did Clarke take the other mug.

Clarke sniffed the contents cautiously, but now that their leader had drunk it, she figured it was safe. She curled her lips at the taste, but within moments, she felt her cramps start to ease the tiniest bit; and her mind felt less foggy.

“Thank you. We appreciate it. W-we aren’t very familiar with heat and rut.” She shrugged a little and bit her lip, suddenly worried she had revealed too much. She straightened, well aware of both Raven and Murphy leaning into her now. As a matter of fact most of them were touching each other in some manner or other. The air was stifling and her head hurt from the pheromones, and she could see everyone was uneasy.

“If you have enough tea, I would appreciate it if the rest of my group could also drink it. It might make this meeting a little easier.”

Lexa nodded quickly gesturing for Indra and her betas to pour the tea. Indra wasn’t surprised though when Anya took the mug from her, and walked over to Raven, offering it to her without speaking. She could tell Anya was attempting to give the dark-haired omega space, but also stand close enough to show her interest. It was a careful balancing act, and she wasn’t sure any of them were up to the task. She was more worried than she wanted to reveal.

There were too many young Alphas in camp, and they all knew about the unmated omegas. And by now word would have spread that there were more in the forest. She knew that the twenty betas she had left in the words guarding the Skaikru would not be enough, not with the Mountain and Coastal clan warriors in the area. She bent down whispering in Lexa’s ear, and once she received the nod from Lexa, she sent one of her Betas out to round up more betas to send to the Skaikru camp.

Lexa then gestured towards the table, inviting them to sit. The three omegas sat close to each other across from Lexa and Anya and Indra. Toric and Jay flanked the omegas on both sides, and Octavia and Abi stood behind their chairs with Gabrielas.

Clarke had seen the intense but short whispered conversation between the beta general and the commander, and she felt her anxiety spike. Raven and Murphy immediately reacted, pressing in close to her again. Octavia growled low in her throat, recognizing the scent for what it was, and Gabrielas and the other betas all started shifting again, pressing closer.

“It is ok. We have a lot of Alphas and Betas in the area right now. Two of the Northern clans are currently visiting, and we thought it best to send another unit of Beta warriors to your camp. They won’t enter the camp, but are simply close by and watching it,” murmured Lexa as reassuringly as possible.

“They are there to help and protect. They will see that no harm will come to your people,” Anya muttered quietly, the first words she had spoken since the Skaikru’s arrival. And while her words were meant for all of them, her steady gaze never left the dark-haired omega’s face. She was pleased when the girl stared back at her boldly, despite the slight trembling of her lower lip.

“Come. Let us talk. We have much to discuss regarding a possible alliance.”

***********************************

The hours had passed as they continued to discuss their people and cultures as they attempted to hash out an alliance. The tea was long gone, and Indra had returned with troubling news that they had run out of the plant. She had sent out Harvesters to pick more of it, but it wouldn’t be ready until sometime tomorrow. They had not anticipated on needing to dose so many Alphas, but it had been necessary as there had been too many rumblings and growling, not to mention the small fights that broke out in the village.

Indra had watched quietly in the last hour as the Alphas had started to twitch and shuffle a bit. Their muscles trembled some times, and there had been more than a few incidences of growling between the Trikru and Skaikru Alphas. She had watched the young Alpha, Octavia with considerable interest. The girl was stubborn and bold. She was strong and there lurked a certain ferocity under her aura. The girl had potential, but she was also volatile. The other Alpha, Abi, had stepped in a few times to calm Octavia, and so far it had seemed to work. This Alpha was quieter, steadier, and the oncoming Omega heats didn’t seem to affect them as much, or at least they were strong enough to not reveal it. This one too had great potential.

Despite keeping a careful eye on the Skaikru Alphas, she hadn’t missed the looks that passed between Anya and Raven. More than once Raven had tilted her head slightly in Anya’s direction, and Indra’s nose twitched each time the girl did it, because Anya answered by pumping out more pheromones. It was obvious that Anya wanted the girl, and the girl seemed to react more to Anya then to Lexa; although she too wasn’t immune to Lexa’s call.

She had watched with growing concern though, as the Skaikru Beta’s pheromones seemed to fade slightly, and she realized that it was because they were so young and inexperienced. They instinctively knew to try and soothe the Alphas and Omegas, but they hadn’t ever been trained on how to regulate their pheromone output, and so they couldn’t sustain their own pheromone level. Their soft scents started to fade, and she could smell the acrid scent of the Alphas as they reacted to the rich and sweet omega scents. The tea was rapidly wearing off, and she knew it was time to call it a night.

Indra stepped outside to call for more beta guards to escort the Skaikru to the tent they had set up for them. But the moment she stepped out into the fresh night air, and inhaled deeply, she knew they were in trouble. There was something in the air, something thrumming and pushing beneath the surface, trying to break through the metal and ice, of dead stars, and empty voids. The Betas could feel it, and some had started to congregate around the Heda’s tent, and Indra urgently issued orders to increase all Beta patrols in the crowds.

The Alphas could feel their muscles start to burn, and saliva filled their mouths and their teeth tingled. The tea had mostly worn off, and more fights were breaking out. The betas were hard-pressed to break some of them up, and Indra could hear the growling and rumbling in the village. The noise was getting louder each passing second, and she braced herself for the onslaught of pheromones that was wisping its way through the village.

She grabbed one of her trusted Betas as he hurried towards her, “Mac, gather as many betas as you can and tell them to form a circle 200 feet out from the Heda’s tent. They are not to break,” she tugged urgently on his shoulder her words hurried and sharp, “they must not let the Alphas get any closer!” She shoved Mac’s shoulder pushing him away, and his dark eyes gleamed as he saluted and hurried off into the night rounding up as many betas as possible.

She quickly issued more orders to the betas that had arrived at Heda’s tent, having them form a protective circle around the tent. She could hear the betas now at the outer ring, trying to calm the Alphas. Her head swam with the thickening pheromones in the air, and she was finding it harder and harder to concentrate. The Alphas were milling and some started growling and pushing at the ring.

She drew her sword, and suddenly swung abruptly when she smelled the young Alpha behind her. She pulled her sword at the last moment when she saw the cheeky grin of a Beta standing with the Alpha. The sweat was dripping down the Alpha’s cheeks, and the Beta was clutching a small water sack.

“Tea, Chief,” he tried to hand it to her, but she refused.

“No,” she turned to the Alpha, “Ragan, drink this. I need you both to ride to the Stone Clan. Tell their Chief, Lowiiie, we need at least two units of Beta guards, and then have them relay the message to the Horse Clan. Have the Horse Clan send a unit East to the Mountain. They must circle around to the small valley. There they will find the rest of the Skaikru. They are to protect them at all costs. Go! Now!”

She didn’t bother to watch them go, the Alpha was quick on their feet and smart, and one of their best riders. The Beta was loyal and smart, and together they would reach the Stone Clan before dawn. They just needed to hold on until then. She sheathed her sword and strode quickly to Heda’s tent.

Lexa and Anya were already on their feet, when Indra burst in. She was more than a little relieved to notice that they had managed to keep themselves under control, but she could see the sweat beading at their brows, see the way their fingers twitched. The Skaikru Alphas were pacing and growling, unsure what to do. They were fighting their baser instincts, knowing that the three Omegas were their friends, but they couldn’t deny the heady and rich pheromones saturating the tent.

The Betas were also now getting to their feet, and Murphy was whining and shifting in his chair. Jay had her hand on the back of his neck, attempting to soothe him, but she knew it was no use. The Alphas were calling, and she could hear the angry growling and yelling outside the tent. Raven was hunched over in her chair, her head in the palm of her hands, and Toric reached over and placed her hand on top of Raven’s head, but froze when she heard the warning snarl.

“Don’t touch her,” Anya spit out, glaring at the small Beta. She knew the Beta meant no harm, was actually trying to help Raven; but she couldn’t help the flash of jealousy that ripped through her, and she gasped when she felt the first cramps settle in her belly.

Toric curled her lips and straightened, stepping closer to Raven and angling her body towards Anya. She was a Beta, but she was strong and fiercely protective. She snarled back at Anya, and Indra couldn’t help but smirk at the disbelief on Anya’s face. Yes, the Skaikru were full of surprises. She was surprised the small Beta with the dark hair and eyes wasn’t an Alpha. She presented like an Alpha, but her scent was clearly that of a Beta.

“She is my friend. It is my job to protect her,” hissed Toric as she felt Gabrielas move to stand next to her to form a protective barrier between the Omega and Alpha.

“I mean her no harm,” muttered Anya, her voice strained. She took a step back, despite her overwhelming need to put the damn betas in their place, but she knew if she did it could set up a chain of events that shatter any hope for an alliance.

She turned to Lexa, concerned that the Heda still hadn’t said anything. She carefully eyed the girl, relieved that her eyes were still green, but darker. It wouldn’t be long before the red seeped into her eyes, declaring her in rut.

Lexa stood straight and tall, her ears carefully attuned to what was happening outside. She was frantically trying to gather her thoughts, trying to figure out the best course of action. It was obvious they couldn’t stay in this tent, not with the Alphas outside, and with three Omegas about to go into heat. They were trapped in an enclosed place, but each time she attempted to formulate a solution, her thoughts scattered like clouds in the wind. And each inhalation was more painful than the last, as she felt her muscles start to ache.

Her teeth were tingling, and she barely refrained from looking at the blonde Omega who was sitting stiffly in her chair, panting lightly. She was afraid if she looked, she would lose control and try to take the girl. Her instinct to fight and fuck and breed was building in her belly, and she swallowed harshly.

“The caves,” she grit out, glancing towards Anya who was immediately nodding. Indra sighed in relief and stepped to the door of the tent calling for some of the beta guards. Lexa carefully walked around the table, avoiding direct contact with anyone as she went to the corner, and started throwing supplies together into two sacks. She could feel the sweat dripping down her back, and she cursed as her hands fumbled. Once she was done, she tossed one to Anya, and then grabbed as many daggers as she could. She offered each Omega a dagger, and then motioned for her guards to arm the rest of the Skaikru. Finally they were ready.

Anya cut a hole in the back of the tent, and they slipped out one by one: eight Skaikru and eight Trikru. Once they were all out, Lexa gestured for one of the young Betas, Kaiden, into the trees. He was slim and quick on his feet. He was also one of their best archers, and he and another young Beta, Row, would move from tree to tree scouting ahead. She directed her Beta guards, Bri and Camo, to shadow the two Skaikru Alphas to protect them from other Alphas and possible from themselves.

It took them almost an hour to reach the set of caves hidden behind a waterfall. They had been met by a pack of Coastal Alphas, and fighting had broken out almost immediately. Bri and Toric had both been wounded, and one of the Alphas grabbed Murphy. Three Alphas had descended upon Raven, but Anya had managed to drive them off, but not without one of them managing to slice her across her abdomen. They ran for the caves and once they had managed to outdistance the pack, Lexa ordered Kaiden to find Gustus and lead a pack of Betas to find Murphy.

It was a relief to hit the water, for it was very cold and helped shock their systems, slightly diluting the effects of the oncoming heats and rut. They stumbled inside, pushing to the back of the cave. It was small, but there were plenty of large rocks, and Indra immediately started directing the guards to stack the rocks into the opening. It wouldn’t stop a pack, but it would make it harder for them to get inside.

Clarke stumbled to the back of the cave, falling into a wet, graceless heap. The cold water had helped soothe the flush in her skin, but now she could feel the coolness seeping away to be replaced by an insistent, warm itch. She leaned her head against the rocky wall, trying to gather her control. She knew there were wounded, and she needed to help them.

She finally managed to get to her feet, and her steps were slightly shaky, but she crouched down next to Toric who was holding her arm. Clarke could see the blood seeping between her fingers, and finally convinced the beta to let go. It was deep and would need stitches, but she had no medical supplies. Bri had a broken rip and a small gash in her shoulder. It wouldn’t need stitches.

“Here,” Indra tossed her one of the bags, and Clarke pulled out bandages and what looked like a bottle of moonshine. She pried off the top and winced as the acrid smell hit her nose. Definitely moonshine. She called for Camo, who helped her clean and bandage their wounds. There had even been a small sewing kit, and Clarke stitched up Toric’s arm as best as she could. Once they were comfortable, she had started to approach the Alpha General, but Indra had waved her off, quickly taking the bandages and giving them to Anya who had simply grunted and shoved them under her vest to help stop the bleeding.

Clarke retreated to the back of the small cave, and dropped down next to Raven who had her head buried in her arms that were resting on her drawn up knees. She scrubbed at the blood on her hands, and she shivered despite the heat shimmering across her skin. She leaned her head back against the pitted, hollowed wall of the cave, and wondered how the night would finally end.

Raven kept her head down panting lightly. She felt hot and itchy, and her clothing was drying and sticking to her skin due to the heat settling in her muscles. She wanted to whimper, but didn’t dare. She was well aware of the heavy gaze of the Alpha who squatted near the entrance of the cave. She found her stare unnerving, but not entirely unwelcome. The Alpha rarely spoke, but she had quickly learned back in the village that Anya had been the Commander’s mentor, and was one of her most trusted generals. Anya was strong. Smart. Loyal. Raven chewed on her lip, contemplating what that could mean for her, but the growing pain her belly made it too hard to concentrate.

Raven shifted, grimacing at the cramping in her belly. She knew it was just the beginning and she figured by tomorrow afternoon she would be in full heat. She relaxed slightly though the moment she felt Clarke sit down next to her. This time she did whimper and shifted slightly, leaning in against Clarke’s shoulder. She finally looked up, her gaze skimming across the occupants in the room.

There were torches in holders along the walls, and shadows flickered. Abi and Bri were seated near each other, both reclining but holding blades to their chests. Anya and Lexa were both near the entrance with Camo, Row, and Octavia. Indra and the rest of the betas were spread out in the center of the room, blocking any path towards the Omegas. Anyone trying to get to them would have to first get through Indra and her guards.

Raven whimpered quietly, as she caught whiffs of Alpha pheromones. The Betas were strong enough to block much of it, but she could tell that everyone’s strength was flagging. She turned her head and nuzzled her face into Clarke’s neck, searching for the other girl’s soothing scent. She inhaled deeply when her lips brushed against the pulse in Clarke’s throat, and she felt the other girl shiver. She couldn’t help the small moan that slipped passed her lips, and she angled her body so she could press closer to Clarke.

Clarke felt her skin flush. She could tell that Raven’s heat was further along than her own, and when the other girl pressed her lips against her pulse, she shivered and panted. She felt itchy and hollow and anxious, and she was unsure what Raven was trying to do. She assumed the girl was seeking comfort, wanting to be soothed, but she couldn’t deny the way the warmth in her belly jumped. She hadn’t been expecting to react to Raven in such a way, and even as she raised her arm and pulled the older girl to her, tucking Raven’s face more firmly in the crook of her neck; she knew she could be asking for trouble.

Their actions hadn’t gone unnoticed, and she heard the warning growls before she was hit with a wave of Alpha musk, and she almost choked when she opened her mouth, and it hit the back of her throat. She shivered and shifted in on the cave floor, her pants scratching through the dirt, when she felt a hot hand sneak under her shirt and rub against her belly. She whimpered, unsure if she wanted to throw of her hand or grab it and hold it tightly to herself. She turned and nuzzled Raven’s cheek, too tired and anxious to question why she felt the need to be closer to the other omega.

She knew Omegas sometimes sought each other out for comfort, for bonding, but nothing she’d ever read or been told mentioned that it might feel like this: sultry and sticky. Her skin prickled, and she could feel something hot twisting in her belly. It made her push harder into Raven’s hand, and she groaned lightly when Raven dug her fingers into her skin.

Raven could barely hear anything over the pounding in her ears, the small huffs from Clarke as she panted against her skin. She could feel something tight and strange coiling in her muscles, sinking deep into her bones, and she flecked her fingers hard against Clarke’s skin. And when Clarke pushed into her hand, she scraped her teeth across the salty skin of Clarke’s neck, before she even realized she was doing it.

Indra straightened slowly rose to her feet, her hand going to the pommel of her sword, her eyes never leaving the growling Alphas at the entrance of the cave. She could hear the omegas behind her, but she didn’t dare tear her eyes from Anya or Lexa, both of whom were slowly rising to their feet. She cursed under her breath, as her nose twitched hard, and she curled her lip against the acrid smell of the Alpha pheromones pumping into the cave. She stared closely, and bit back a snarl, Anya had already changed if the tight bulge in her pants was any indication, and Lexa was slightly hunched over, panting and gripping her thighs. Just what she needed. She watched them carefully, not making eye contact, knowing it would only agitate them more.

She couldn’t deny the slight relief she felt when she saw the betas start to rise slowly to their feet, fanning out. “Don’t look them in the eye, no sudden movements,” she murmured, “do not give them an excuse to attack. Do not make yourself a potential threat.”

“Heda, General. The Omegas are fine,” she murmured quietly. Her head was angled slightly down, but she could still see them and the betas off to the sides. “They are simply tired, afraid. This is normal Omega behavior.” Gaia she hoped that was true. The pheromones wafting from behind her had grown and thickened considerably in the last few minutes, and she could almost feel it settling on her skin. She shifted uncomfortably, overwhelmed with the sudden urge to wipe at her skin, but knowing that nothing was actually on her skin to wipe away.

Lexa growled between pants, and she gripped her thighs so tightly that her fingertips were white. She knew she would have bruises tomorrow in the perfect imprint of her fingers, but she didn’t care. The slight pain digging into her muscles was all that was keeping her from rushing Indra. The pain in her belly had grown, and now she could feel it rippling down her hips to her sex, and she growled low in her throat, when she felt her clit pound and scrape against her pants. She bit her lip hard enough to bleed, and the wet iron on her tongue was a relief as she felt her body start to break and change. She could feel the pressure build, and she choked slightly when she felt the small waves of pain push out from her clit, and within moments she could feel her cock push and rub against the front of her pants.

She tried to steady her breathing, as she slowly adjusted to the pressure in her groin, of the way her sensitive skin pressed against her pants. She didn’t like it, and she wasn’t even sure how she would walk. She slowly straightened, but as she did, she heard the snarl next to her, and she immediately whipped around to face her General.

She snarled in fury when she saw Anya bearing her teeth at her, her muscles tense. She was crouched slightly glaring and growling at Lexa. Lexa growled back warningly. Rarely did she have to assert her more dominant Alpha when it came to Anya. Anya had never openly challenged her, and all Lexa could think was that Anya was challenging her for Clarke.

But just as she was about to face off with Anya, she smelled the bitter stench of a horde of Alphas heading towards the river. She snarled in rage, drawing her sword and almost throwing herself at the entrance. Anya was right behind her, as were the Skaikru Alphas, but Lexa hurriedly waved back the betas telling them to watch over the omegas.

Anya and Lexa crouched just outside the entrance, behind the waterfall listening carefully to the growling and howling in the distance. Occasionally they heard screams from both their Beta and Alpha warriors, could hear the clashing of metal, but there was nothing to be done but wait. Their beta guards crouched along the river edge, their first line of defense.

Octavia leaned back against the inside wall a few feet behind Abi. She held her short sword in one hand and her other hand over her mouth. She crouched low, trying to ignore the pounding in her groin, or the nausea rolling in her belly. She could barely refrain from panting, and she braced herself hard against the wall. She had felt the omegas call, and her body had reacted instinctively. It had hurt, and she had wanted to howl, but she had crouched in the shadows, biting down hard on her forearm while the Trikru Alphas faced off.

It had hurt. She had felt like her skin was splitting, and despite learning what would happen to her body, it had still been a surprise. And now she crouched low in the shadows, trying to concentrate on the sounds from outside, and not on the hard bulge between her legs. She didn’t think the other Alphas had noticed yet, but she knew the Beta general had noticed. She had been appraised more than once by those dark, cool eyes. She just hoped she hadn’t been found lacking.

Anya snarled low in her throat when she heard the scritch of boots across rock behind her, but she didn’t turn. She grit her teeth to keep from lashing out, as she knew logically that the young Alpha behind her wasn’t a threat. “Not too close,” she muttered, trying not to inhale too deeply. She was just relieved that the younger ones hadn’t entered rut yet. They didn’t need any more alphas losing their damn minds.

Abi slowly sunk down, crouching on the balls of their feet a few feet away from Anya. They cocked their head listening intently, trying to hear beyond the fighting and growling, searching for some other sound that was out of place. They heard them before they saw them, but they couldn’t pick out the scent from the others. “Someone is coming. Two,” the young Alpha whispered.

Anya shifted and then inhaled deeply trying to catch the scent, it was light barely there, mixing in with the growing stench of the fighting alphas. But she caught it: Omega and Alpha coming quietly but quickly towards the cave. She couldn’t help but be impressed, and she chuffed at the younger Alpha who dropped their head and smiled slightly.

“It’s the omega boy and Gustus,” whispered Lexa, having been able to pick out their scents. She could hear movement in the water, and she stepped back to let them through. She caught a glimpse of Kaiden through the sheets of water, and she gave him a nod as he turned back to the river, seamlessly blending into the shadows along the bank.

Murphy stumbled through the entrance of the cave, cold and wet. There was blood dripping down his face, but the moment he fully stepped into the cave, he reeled back suddenly. He gasped as the pheromones pummeled against him, and he automatically dropped to his belly whimpering in fear and something else, that he wasn’t prepared to acknowledge.

Gustus growled at the betas and barely held back from snarling at Lexa and Anya. He raised his hand to his mouth, and nodded at Anya and Lexa who turned back to the cave entrance. Gustus reached down and grabbed Murphy’s shoulder giving him a firm, but not unkind, shake. He helped him to his feet and gently pushed him hard towards the back of the cave. Once the boy reached Indra, he nodded to her, and grabbed his sword and stepped back through the entrance of the cave. His duty was outside despite the urge he felt to return to the cave.

Murphy stumbled and fell to the floor with a wet thump. He shoved the wet hair out of his face, grimacing at the blood that coated his hand. “Awesome,” he muttered sarcastically. His nose twitched, and he inhaled sharply letting the smell coat the inside of his mouth: Omega, warmth, peace. He whined low in his throat and scooted closer to Raven, who reluctantly pulled away from Clarke’s heady warmth, but she couldn’t ignore the sound of a distressed Omega.

She sat up and turned to Murphy cupping his cheek lightly, “Damn, Murphy. You ok?”

He nodded his head and then groaned, “Fucking alpha with muscles the size of my head hit me,” he muttered. He closed his eyes for a moment and leaned his head on her shoulder, but he opened them quickly the moment he smelled the approaching betas.

Gabrielas crouched in front of him, the concern etched deeply across her face. She held out some dry cloth for him, and once he took it, and Clarke pressed it against his head, she stood to leave. But she stopped when she saw him shiver. She didn’t particularly like Murphy. He was sarcastic, annoying, and sometimes violent, but her instinct to protect him was almost overwhelming. She tossed off her coat, and then shrugged out of her dry shirt. She held it out to him, and then slipped her jacket back on, before returning to her place.

Murphy bit his lip, surprised at the tears that flooded his eyes. He pressed the shirt to his nose, and inhaled the strong, comforting Beta scent. He quickly pulled of his wet shirt, and slipped on the new one, enjoying the way it warmed his skin. He buried his nose in it for a moment, and once Clarke was done bandaging his head, the three omegas cuddled together in a pile while their betas stood watch.

The sounds of fighting eventually started to fade, but the Alphas held their post at the entrance of the cave, trying to ignore the pheromone saturated cave. Sometimes they splashed water on their faces and necks in an effort to cool down, but it helped little in actuality. They attempted to stand downwind of each other, but still more than once they caught aggressive whiffs of each other.

The hours slowly slithered by, and dawn wasn’t far away, when Lexa smelled the beta approaching the cave entrance. She curled her lip slightly, not immediately recognizing the scent, and then she growled warningly when she realized who it was.

“You were banished,” she hissed as she slowly rose to her feet, and stepped up to the screen of water. She couldn’t make out his features on the other side of the water, but she could smell him. Now that he was closer, his smell was all too familiar, and something twisted inside her chest.

“Heda,” he murmured dropping his head, “It has been four seasons.” He stood quietly, his head low, and then slowly sunk to his knees. He slid his dagger out of his sheath, and he smelled her tense more than he saw. He pulled down his shirt, and dragged the blade diagonally across his heart.

“My life, Heda.” He waited for her reply, wondering if she would finally see fit to lift the temporary banishment. He tried not to move, even as the water chilled his skin, even as his nose caught the rough scent of pine and sweet sap. _She_ was there. He knew _she_ would be, he had followed her scent. The young Alpha was just behind the veil of water, crouching in the shadows. He could hear her pant now, hear the rocks that she dislodged as she braced herself harder against the rock wall. She was calling to him, and he shuddered.

“My life, Heda. Always,” he whispered again. And then he heard her grunt, and he rose quickly to his feet, pushing through the sheets of water. He hesitated a moment, letting the water split over his head. He let it wash away the blood, and he inhaled deeply, letting his mouth fall open.

“You,” Octavia hissed as her legs gave way with a thump, and she landed with a snarl. The pain in her belly was burning now, and her cock ached. But all she could smell was him: soft leather, green leaves, and ink. She growled when she felt him crouch in front of her. She wanted nothing more than to lean into him. He was big and strong, and his soft brown eyes were ringed in blue.

She reached out blindly, her hand fumbling in the rough material of his shirt, and she panted harshly as she pulled him to her. He shuffled until he was at her side, blocking her from the view of those in the cave. She wondered briefly what his name was, but she realized it didn’t matter. Not now. There would be time for names later. All that mattered was he was here. She growled again, choking back the urge to vomit from the pheromones the other alphas were pumping out. She leaned into him, burying her nose in his shirt, and she sighed in relief, when his arm came around her, and he laid his cheek against the top of her hair.

He didn’t understand it, but he wasn’t going to question it any more, why this young Alpha called to him so strongly, why every time he closed his eyes, he had seen her; how he had spent hours in the woods following her scent. He could smell her nearing rut, and when he looked down, he saw the familiar bulge. His lips twisted in a wry grin. Somehow he didn’t think his mate would ever be able to change quite like this. But he also knew it was only because of the Omegas in their partial heats.

“Does it hurt?”

She almost groaned at the soft whisper, and she moved her legs slightly trying to relieve the pressure in her pants. “Yes. It aches and keeps pounding.” And this time she did groan when she felt large, gentle fingers scrape across the front of her pants. She whimpered, when he unbuttoned her pants and slipped his hand inside to cup her.

She panted harshly into his neck, and pushed her hips up into his hand, “More,” she muttered, ignoring the chuckle from the entrance of the cave. She grabbed the top of his head, her fingers skimming the warm skin. She slipped her hand around his neck and pulled him down, sliding her lips across his own. She whimpered into the warmth of his mouth, as he stroked her length, and when she couldn’t hold back anymore, she came in his hand with a groan growling, “Mine.”

He pulled back slightly smiling at her, and she cupped his cheeks with both hands, “Mine,” she whispered as she felt him press his forehead against her own.

“Yours.”

Dawn finally broke across the horizon and with it came messengers telling them that not only had Lowiiie sent her beta warriors to their aid, but she had also arrived, and Luna of the Boat Clan, had also arrived with beta warriors and with an extra supply of the suppressant plant. Indra sent out scouts to help break up the fighting, and sent messengers to the Skaikru camp.

Once everyone had been dosed, they made their way back to the village, picking up bodies along the way to be burned. Indra shook her head, too many deaths, and she could tell Lexa and Anya were both troubled by it. They were calmer now because of the tea, but Indra knew it wouldn’t be long before they entered full rut, and the tea would suppress the Omega’s heat for only so long, probably not for much longer.

And then…

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I took today off from work. Woot! And I'm bored, so I'm posting a day early 'cuz this chapter is finished. Hope you like it. And there are more notes at the bottom explaining a couple of things in this chapter.

Anya lay on her bed in her small stuffy tent, barely dozing. Her muscles felt heavy, and her head woozy from the suppressant tea Nyko had given her. She lay there against the furs in only thin shorts with a bandage wrapped around her middle. Her skin was already turning into a kaleidoscope of blues and purples and reds. Nyko had stitched the nine inch gash running diagonally down her torso, and normally she would already be up and about; but Lexa had decided it would be safer for her to stay in her tent. She had to agree. She hadn’t acted well around the Skai Girl.

She felt her pulse quicken at the thought of the dark eyed, dark haired girl from the stars. She hadn’t felt this type of stirring in her blood for a long time. Truth be told, she had never felt herself burn quite as much as she had around the one they called Reivon. She had loved her Beta mate, had bound herself to him so many years ago, but she had never burned for him, never felt the need to possess him and mark him the way she did Reivon. And she had never felt the need to be possessed so thoroughly either.

She growled under her breath and tossed one arm across her eyes, ignoring the pull of her stitches. She lay there cursing the slight burning in her belly. The suppressants could only do so much, but at least they worked better in her weakened state. She took a deep breath, still feeling disgruntled and annoyed that she had been banished to her tent, when her first scent hit her tongue.

She whimpered when she tasted the girl before she even smelled her or heard her approach. Her scent was light on her tongue and vaguely reminded her of the sun-warmed red berries that grew in the brambles. She could hear her approaching now, heard her Beta guards muttering quietly, and then she was there. In her tent.

Anya inhaled deeply, holding her breath as long as she could enjoying the taste of the girl’s scent dancing across her tongue. She could feel the warm tingles in her belly, and her canines itched. She grumbled low in her throat, and when she finally removed her arm, she was there, staring down at her.

“What are you doing here?” she muttered hoarsely, trying to control the shaking in her voice. She could feel her blood start to surge, and her muscles shake slightly.

“I came to talk to you. Clarke and your Heda are working on an alliance. I already know what the proposal will most likely be, so I’ve come to you.”

Anya stared at her in surprise, letting her gaze drink in the girl’s flushed skin, the sweat beading on her brow. It was obvious that she too had drunk some of the tea, but it still couldn’t stop the girl’s heat, and Anya’s fingers twitched with the need to reach out and touch her warm skin. She stared hard at dark eyes, and watched mesmerized as the gold starting to leak into the dark brown, like warm honey swirls.

She groaned when she felt her clit pulse, and she knew it wouldn’t be long before she was sporting a full cock. “You need to leave.”

Raven bit her lip and slowly shook her head. It had taken hours for her to work up the courage. She and Clarke had discussed the alliance, what they had to offer; and once the word was out; she knew they would come for her, unless she was already claimed. She and Clarke had agreed it was the only way, and as soon as Clarke had left for the Heda’s tent, Raven had made her way to Anya’s.

“I can’t,” she murmured as she stepped closer, letting her hip rest against the edge of the furred bed. “We have what you need: Omegas,” she muttered quietly, “and Clarke is going to make your Heda an offer she won’t refuse.” She shrugged, but leaned her body closer to Anya’s prone body.

“Wh-what offer?”

“An alliance. Your people will teach us how to survive down here, give us food and medicine, help us build shelters. The alliance will already be in place when the rest of our people arrive.”

“And what do we get?”

“Your people get the chance to woo the Omegas,” she hesitated for a moment, “Some of the Omegas and Betas are offering themselves already in the deal, the other others will be free to mate as they see fit. No one can force them.”

“And you? Are you part of the deal?”

Raven stared at her carefully, and then gently reached out and rested her hand on the older woman’s hip bone. She cupped it lightly, enjoying the warmth of her skin through her shorts. “Yes, I am part of the deal.”

Anya felt a coldness settle in her chest. The thought of anyone else mating the girl in front of her, made her want to roar and scream. She couldn’t help the snarl that managed to escape past the cage of her teeth.

Raven bit her lip, suddenly unsure at the Alpha’s reaction. She had been sure the Alpha was interested, but now she wasn’t so sure. “But I get to choose my mate.”

Anya’s snarl ended abruptly, and she gaped at the younger girl in surprise. She felt an unfamiliar warmth bloom gently in her chest, and she struggled to sit up a little, her head spinning. She leaned back on her forearms.

“Have you chosen?” She tried to ask it as nonchalantly as possible, but she heard the slight tremor in her own voice, and was sure the other girl noticed.

“Yes. I need a strong Alpha, one who will protect me,” she looked away briefly frowning before turning back, “one who will feed me. Who won’t beat me.” Raven leaned forward and gently pushed a curl back from the older woman’s beautiful face.

Anya desperately tried to wet her lips, but her tongue suddenly felt thick. The girl’s scent was almost surrounding her now, and she barely suppressed the urge to wrap her arms around her, and pull her body down onto her own.

“I need a warrior who doesn’t care about my leg,” she whispered hopefully as she stared at Anya.

“Your leg may not be perfect, but you are strong,” whispered Anya.

“Good. We agree.”

Raven pulled back suddenly, much to Anya’s annoyance. She growled warningly at Raven, and sat up fully, reaching out a hand to her. “I will feed you, I will protect you, and I won’t beat you,” she whispered as she crooked her fingers at Raven, hoping the other girl would take her hand.

“Good. You are sick. Now lay back.”

Anya growled again, as she felt the girl place a hand on her chest and push her back. She could feel her skin heating up, and she knew the red was leaking into her eyes. She opened her mouth and panted harshly. Her clit throbbed, and she stirred against the furs.

And then she groaned when she felt slim fingers slide under her shorts and drag them down. She lifted her hips to help the girl, and once they were around her ankles, she kicked them off. She reached for Raven, her hands skimming the top of the girl’s pants. She growled and licked her lips when she saw warm gold eyes staring back at her.

“Your eyes are gold.”

“And yours are red.”

Anya rolled to the side her hands slipping under Raven’s shirt and started to draw it up, but Raven pushed back. “Let me.”

Raven quickly pulled her shirt off, and unhooked her bra, enjoying the slightly cooler air on her skin. She quickly unbuckled her brace, leaning on the bed as she did so. She started to pull down her pants and underwear, grimacing when she noticed they were ruined. She was wet, and she could smell herself. She wrinkled her nose, not used to her own smell. It wasn’t the first time she’d ever been wet. She had slept with Finn a number of times, but it was the first time she had ever been drenched, and her scent was stronger, muskier.

She bit her lip as she stepped out of her clothing, suddenly worried that it might be too much. What if Anya didn’t like how she smelled? What if she didn’t like how she tasted?

“You smell like sun-warmed berries. They grow in the brambles down near the river. They are sweet. I will take you there later. Much later,” husked Anya as she reached for Raven, anxious to feel the girl’s skin against her own.

Raven felt the instant relief sweep through her, and she playfully batted away the Alpha’s hands. She smirked when the Alpha growled at her, it was playful, but there was an edge of want in it, and her Omega keened at the Alpha’s growing desire.

She pushed against Anya’s chest again, “lean back. You are wounded. Let me do the work.”

Anya huffed at her, but decided to let the girl have control. It was obviously important to her. She nodded and leaned back, fisting the furs in her hands. She could already feel the sweat starting to shimmer on her skin, and she growled at the heat that started to burn deeply in her muscles.

She groaned when she suddenly felt warm, wet heat around her clit, and her pulse started to pound harshly in her ears. She raised up just enough to look down and see a dark head leaning over her sex. Gaia, it felt good, and she rumbled at the feel of the hot tongue circling her clit and flicking it.

Anya could feel her clit twitch, and she grit her teeth at the first small fission of pain. She hadn’t sported a cock since all those long years ago, when she had stumbled across an unmated Omega from the Sun Clan just entering heat. She had just seen her thirteenth summer, and the older Omega girl called to her. She had followed her through the woods, unsure of what she was going to do; but she had been horrified when Ice Nation warriors found the girl first.

When her Nomon finally found her, she was writhing in pain and burning with fever. She had popped her first knot and the pain was excruciating. She had burned for days in rut with no relief in sight when the Chief of her Village had sent a 15 year old Beta girl named Reli to help ease her pain. It had worked, and it had been her first and only experience with a knot. And now she worried that she would lose control and hurt Raven.

But she could feel her self-control quickly fraying under Raven’s warm, wet mouth. It was obvious the girl had some experience with what she was doing, and she tried not to think about it. It didn’t matter, what mattered was that the girl was her. Raven was her Omega, and she was Raven’s Alpha.

She groaned at the thought of her Omega, what it would feel like to be inside of her, sheathed in her wet heat. She could feel her clit swelling and growing, and she jerked her hips against Raven’s mouth. It was torture, feeling her tongue probing and stroking her clit.

Raven smiled as she felt Anya’s clit pulse and start to grow in her mouth. She wrapped her lips around it and gently sucked, laving the underside with her tongue. She slid her tongue up and down the underside, marveling at how quickly it was growing. She could feel it nudging the roof of her mouth, and she pulled back, releasing it with a small pop.

She twirled her fingertips gently around it, feeling it tremble against her touch. She watched as it swelled and grew, until it stopped. She was slightly in awe. She had never seen it actually happen, never thought it actually would. She could see the cock head already weeping, and she bent down and gently kissed it and let her tongue rest against the tip. She slid her mouth down one side of Anya’s throbbing cock, and then nibbled her way back up the other side.

She hunched her back and spread her legs a little more, trying to ease the pain in her leg. She could feel the muscles in the small of her back tightening, and she didn’t think she could hold the position much longer. She licked up the underside of her cock, letting her tongue swirl around the tip and suck lightly. She wrapped her hand around it and pumped it gently, letting her saliva help ease the friction.

She stood up abruptly, her muscles screaming at her, and she leaned forward, putting her hands on the bed in order to climb up and straddle Anya but she was stopped by a firm hand. She felt her heart drop into her belly, and a hollow ache settle in her chest. Maybe Anya didn’t want her after all. Why would she? Was a stranger, and invader. She was a gimp. She was weak. She felt the salt burn her eyes, and she desperately tried to hold back the sniff.

Anya stiffened when she realized Raven was upset. The warm berry smell was curdling in her nose, and she reached out with both hands, cupping her shoulders, and sliding her thumbs in circles on the girl’s smooth skin.

“Not yet, Revion, I can’t let you straddle me yet, or I will lose control and blindly rut into you,” she gasped at the pressure building in her cock.

Anya growled, “I need to come first. So I don’t hurt you. I need t-to,” she stuttered as she felt her cock twitching with need. She could feel the pressure at the base of her cock building quickly. She hadn’t popped her knot yet, and she wanted to come first before she did. She hoped it would be less painful if she was already floating on her orgasm. She didn’t want to hurt Raven, and she was terrified she would take the girl before she was ready, rut blindly and wildly into her, with no thought of Raven’s own pleasure or pain.

She growled again as her cock pulsed hard, and the pressure started moving up her cock. She reached up and pulled Raven’s head back down to her cock, guiding her mouth to her cock, “Finish me,” she growled. But just as she felt warm lips hesitantly scraping the tip of her cock, she saw the way golden eyes shrank, and the girl’s head dropped in submission, but Anya knew; and she felt something in her chest break a little.

“Off. Get your shirt,” she groaned hoarsely, as she gently pushed Raven back from her. She grabbed the base of her cock with her other hand, squeezing hard, hoping to stop herself form cumming all over her front. She didn’t want to have to explain that to Nyko when he stopped by later to change the bandage.

Raven’s eyes widened at the Alpha’s sudden change of mind, but she couldn’t help the relief that crashed through her. She had never liked swallowing cum, never liked the feel of cock banging back in her mouth, choking her. For some reason it always made her cry. She had never told Finn, but she suspected he knew, but he wanted her to do it anyway; and she had loved him enough to do it.

She straightened hastily, searching desperately for her shirt, relieved when her fingers scraped the soft fabric. She grabbed it and handed it to Anya, watching it slight shock as the Alpha brought it up to her face and inhaled deeply, while groaning and squeezing the base of her cock.

Raven bit her lip, suddenly feeling bad, as she gazed at the tip of Anya’s cock, red and swollen. It looked like it hurt, and Raven worried that not only was she a bad Omega, but she was a bad mate. She couldn’t afford to be bad. She needed Anya to want her, to mate her and protect her. She felt her eyes fill with tears, she reached out, her hands clasping around Anya’s that was still holding her cock.

“L-let me. I can take it. It’s ok,” she tried to sooth as she bent down to take Anya’s cock in her mouth again, preparing for the surge of flesh that would hit the back of her throat. But she was stopped abruptly by a shirt thrown in her face and Anya’s warning growl.

Anya shoved the shirt between the girl’s mouth and her cock, wryly chuckling at the look of shock on the girl’s face. “I said no,” she huffed. She wrapped the cloth around her cock and slid it up and down her cock, groaning at the feel of the slightly rough fabric. The pleasure surged through her muscles, but she could feel the bite of pain surging with it, and she released the base of her cock, growling hard when she suddenly came hard in the shirt. She thrust her hips over and over again, groaning at the feel of her cock head sliding in and out of her fist while still covered with the t-shirt. She bit her lip hard, focusing on the sting of pain and the blood that coated her tongue.

It hurt more than she thought it would, and it was a relief when she finally came in thick spurts in the shirt. And when she was done ruining the shirt, she was still hard and her cock was still weeping. Her muscles were tense and straining, but she could feel the heat in her belly settle slightly.

Anya sat up, gently drawing the girl to her. She leaned in and brushed her cheek against Raven’s, enjoying the silky texture. She turned her head and gentled kissed along her jawline and up to her mouth. She gently pressed her mouth against Raven’s, and shuddered when the girl immediately granted her access.

She slipped her tongue into Raven’s mouth, enjoying the warmth. She slid her tongue against the younger girl’s and gently sucked on it. She smiled when the girl whimpered and pressed into her. She could feel the heat pushing under Raven’s skin, and the girl was shifting hard.

Anya reached out a hand, gently running her fingers along the girl’s breasts. They were smaller than her own, and fit perfectly into her hand. She growled at the way her nipple hardened under her fingertips. She wanted to take it in her mouth, but she could feel her cock pulsing against her belly. It was hard and heavy and it ached despite cumming once already. She pulled back licking her teeth at the edge of pain thrumming along her nerves.

“It hurts still doesn’t it?”

“Sha,” she muttered hoarsely, as she buried her face in the warm neck. She licked and tasted the girl’s warm skin, enjoying the musk and sweat that tickled her tongue.

“Will it always hurt?”

“No, not if I use it regularly. Once you are off the suppressants, you will probably go into heat for a couple of days every month or so,” she hissed at the feel of Raven’s warm hand gently circling her cock. She wanted to grab the girl’s hand and tear it away from her flesh, just as much as she wanted to hump up into her hand.

“It will always ache a little, but popping a knot won’t hurt once I do it more often,” she shuddered again nuzzling at the girl’s ear. Her scent was so strong, and she could feel her head clouding.

Raven enjoyed the way Anya’s cock twitched in her hand, and she was anxious to take it inside her, but at the same time she was nervous. She had heard that knotting could be very painful. But she pressed closer to Anya, burying her face in her neck. She inhaled her scent sharply, and felt her head swim. She whimpered as the heat in her belly suddenly started to grow, and she panted harshly in Anya’s ear.

She licked at Anya’s neck again and again and her body shook with need. Pain was starting to curl in her belly, and her muscles were twitching. She could feel the heat pushing through her muscles, and her thighs felt warm and heavy. Her heat had suddenly hit full force, and she wanted to cry. She was slick and wet, but empty and aching. She nipped at Anya’s neck, knowing better than to break the skin. It wasn’t an Omega’s place to mark an Alpha like that without permission.

She whined again and pushed hard into Anya, sucking at the skin on her neck. She needed more of her, more of her scent, her taste, this rush of warmth flooding her body. She whimpered at the warm taste of Anya filling her mouth. She let her scent lay heavy on her tongue for a moment trying to figure out what she smelled like. It was warm, earthy, almost spicy. But it felt sweet and salty. She whined again, pressing her thighs together tightly. She let go of Anya’s shoulder and dropped her hand down to her drenched sex, only for Anya to stop her.

“No, that’s mine. Only I get to touch you there.” She chuckled at the anxious Omega, gently cupping her face and kissing her again, but Raven quickly turned her head, burying her face in Anya’s neck again, sucking at the skin there. She sucked hard almost frantically, and her hand tightened around Anya’s cock.

Anya growled at the feel of her warm mouth. She reached up and pushed her away gently, pushing her face down. She smiled at the feel of the girl’s open mouth sliding down her skin, and she moaned lightly when Raven’s mouth closed around her nipple.

She buried her hand in the girl’s hair, holding her to her breast, and ran her other hand up and down her back, encouraging her to relax. She was surprised at first that the girl didn’t lick or play with her breast, but simply started to suck earnestly. She smiled wryly. She supposed it was something the girl needed, craved. Maybe something to make her feel safe.

She could feel her cock twitch though with every pull of Raven’s mouth, and she didn’t know how much longer she could stand it before, she would need to cum, need to be inside the girl. She was only moments away from popping a knot. She gently pulled at Raven’s neck, in an attempt to dislodge her, but the girl growled lightly and then whimpered and continued to suckle.

Anya growled warningly and tugged a little harder this time, “Let go, Reivon.” She felt the girl reluctantly let go, and when she pushed her back lightly, she could see the red flushing her cheeks, and she wouldn’t look at her.

“It’s ok, Bon. Later. You can return later, but first let me satisfy your heat. Let me fill up all of you empty aching places,” she murmured as she cupped the Raven’s wet heat. She smiled when Raven’s eyes fluttered closed, and she opened her legs slightly to accommodate Anya’s light touch.

Anya swirled her hand through silky, wet heat, enjoying the way the girl’s breath tumbled rapidly past her lips. She couldn’t wait to taste her, and she pulled her fingers away and popped the glistening digits in her mouth. She savored the slight salty tang, but then the warm red berry flavor burst across her tongue. She wanted to bury her tongue in the girl and drink from the source, but first there was another matter to attend to.

She eyed her Omega carefully, watching how one hand was rubbing futilely at her belly. Sweat was slicking across her skin, and she was panting harshly and twisting. She sat up and grasped Raven’s waist. She bent her knees and helped Raven climb up on the bed to straddle her.

She licked her lips and reached down and gently pulled the girl’s lips apart and then pulled her up so she was pinning her cock to her stomach. She groaned at the feel of the girl’s wet heat on the underside of her cock.

“Slide up and down, Bon, get me wet,” she commanded gently as she helped the girl slide up and down on the underside of her cock. She panted harshly, feeling her cock strain between them.

“Wh-what does Bon mean?”

It took a moment for Anya to realize what Raven had asked, she was so lost in the feel of her wet, silky heat sliding along her cock. She could barely concentrate as she felt the muscles in her belly tighten. She shook her head trying to clear it enough so she could answer the girl.

“It…it means,” she grunted when Raven slid too far up, and the tip of her cock caught the top part of the girl’s slit. She shuddered hard and could feel pre-cum leaking out of her cock and on to her belly. She groaned and clenched hard when she felt the pressure building at the base of her cock. She grabbed Raven’s hips stilling her movements as she twisted under her. She anxiously moved her shoulders on the furs, trying to regain control as she felt the pressure turn to excruciating pain. She didn’t need to look down to know what was happening. It felt like her flesh was breaking open, and she whimpered hard, squeezing Raven’s hips.

Her muscles twitched, and she shook hard, trying to focus on the question Raven has asked her. If she could just focus, it would help her ride out the pain.

Raven winced when she looked down and saw the flesh at the base of Anya’s cock changing as her knot started to pop. She knew it was incredibly painful, and she wished she could ease her pain. The flesh was swollen and knotted and deep red, almost purple. She leaned down and kissed Anya, coaxing her mouth open, trying to distract her from the pain. She sucked the older woman’s tongue, enjoying the way it tangled with hers.

She pulled back resting her forehead against Anya’s. She cupped her cheek, running her fingers soothingly up and down her hot flesh. She wiped back her hair that was sticking to her sweaty face. “It’s ok, it will be over in a minute,” she murmured as she dropped kisses all over her face.

“Good,” Anya muttered hoarsely. “It means something wonderful that you didn’t expect. Bon.” She struggled to breathe, relaxing slightly when the pounding in the base of her cock eased slightly. It still hurt, but gone was the excruciating pain. She kissed her gently. “You are my Bon.”

Raven felt the salt sting her eyes. She was Anya’s Bon. She smiled and kissed her again and then pushed up feeling her heat flare again. She was shocked to realize that it had dulled slightly when she had concentrated on easing Anya’s pain, but now it was back in full force, and she whimpered.

Anya took a deep breath and gently pushed Raven down the underside of her cock. She winced at the pain, but wrapped her hand around the base of her cock. Her knot was hot and pulsing in her palm. It felt almost angry. If that was even possible. She held it steady and looked up at Raven who had moved above her. She watched hungrily as Raven slowly started to lower herself, her leg trembling almost violently from her weight.

Anya grasped her thigh to steady her, “It’s ok. Slow, Bon. Go slow. I don’t want to tear you.” She sucked in her lower lip when she felt the first brush of hot flesh against her cock head. She groaned as she felt Raven sink down just enough to cover the tip. She wanted so desperately to push up into her, but she resisted the urge.

Raven let her eyes flutter close when she felt the tip nudging her entrance. Anya was longer than Finn, but not quite as thick, but she knew Anya would reach all of the cold empty places inside of her. Part of her just wanted to drop down on Anya’s length and take her in one push, but she knew it would hurt. So she raised her hips up, and then pushed down firmly, then up again, then down. Slowly taking in more of Anya’s cock each time.

Anya could feel her heart slamming in her chest, and her pulse pounded in her ears. She could barely think as she felt Raven’s flesh open to her and grip her. She groaned as velvety muscled pulled her in, and she looked up into shining gold eyes.

“You’re beautiful, Reivon.” She tugged Raven’s face down and pressed her mouth to hers, but Raven swallowed the loud groan that was ripped from her chest as Raven suddenly dropped her full weight down on Anya’s cock.

It hurt when she did it, and she knew it would, but she was tired of waiting to be filled, and she gloried in the stinging pain when she took all of Anya inside of her. She couldn’t help but smirk at the groan ripped from Anya’s chest. She placed both hands on Anya’s belly, enjoying the way she filled her, stretched her. She breathed deeply, and then moved her hips slightly, grinding down against Anya’s knot, and then she raised her body a few inches and dropped down again and then again.

Anya wanted to howl when she felt Raven suddenly take in one push. And she barely refrained from biting her right then. She let Raven adjust to her size, enjoying the way the girl panted and ground against her knot. She held herself still for a moment, just enjoying being sheathed inside the girl’s wet, silky heat. It was almost comforting. But soon Raven started to move, and she needed to move with her. She bucked her hips up into Raven, and soon they established a sloppy rhythm, both wanting it to last but too far gone to try harder.

She growled as she dug her fingers into Raven’s hips, and she regretted that she was going to leave bruises, but the heat thrumming along her nerves drove her forward. She could feel it just out of reach, and she wanted to snarl and growl in frustration. She knew if she could just get her knot into the girl, then the tiny muscle at the opening of her womb would open for her, and draw her in.

She gripped Raven’s hips harder, holding her down hard onto her knot, while she jerked and rotated her hips. She looked up to see Raven’s skin flushed red, sweat making her skin shimmer. Her eyes were deep gold, and she was growling and whimpering as she ground down hard on to Anya’s knot.

“Knot me, Anya. Do it,” she pleaded as she dug her fingernails into Anya’s chest. She ground down hard, ignoring the pressure at her entrance, ignoring the pain of being stretched so much. She could feel the tip of Anya’s cock scraping her cervix, and she remembered from biology how some Alphas were long enough to reach the cervix opening, how the muscle would open enough to grip the tip of the cock head, sealing around it. She knew if she could take Anya’s knot, she would be long enough to empty directly into her womb. She shuddered at the thought, and she felt herself slick Anya’s knot, and then with one agonizing push, she felt Anya pop in.

Anya almost came the moment she popped inside of Raven, and she felt the tip of her cock hit her cervix. The delicious throbbing in her cock intensified when she felt the muscle seal around her cock tip, and this time she howled a little when Raven bore down hard, rhythmically squeezing her cock.

She jerked up right, trying not to jostle Raven too much, now that she was sealed inside the girl, but she was about to cum, and she needed to press her face into the younger girl’s sweaty skin. She needed to fill her mouth with her flesh. She gripped Raven’s ass, and the girl automatically squeezed her cock, and she felt the first shudder ripple up her cock and erupt. She groaned long and hard when she felt her thick cum spurt into Raven’s womb.

Anya wrapped her arm around Raven’s waist to hold her tight and then cupped the back of her head, pulling her head aside to bear her neck. She licked the sweet spot where her neck met her shoulder muscle, sucking on it, and as she bucked her hips lightly, she felt Raven cum, and then she bit. Hard.

Raven groaned when Anya bottomed out inside her, and the muscle at her entrance snapped tight around Anya’s knot, sealing her inside of her. She knew they would be knotted for a while, and she gripped Anya’s cock inside of her, massaging it with her inner muscles. She could feel the ball of heat building in her belly, and then it released and the heat flooded her muscles. She let out a small cry when she felt the first wave of orgasm rush over her, making her muscles jerk and twitch. She barely felt the pain of the bite, as she rode her first orgasm.

Anya swallowed the little blood that leaked from the bite. She laved it gently with her tongue, sucking lightly. She was still cumming, and she turned her attention to Raven again. She leaned down and took a hard nipple in her mouth, rolling it with her tongue, enjoying it plump against her tongue. She sighed happily when hands wound themselves into her hair, and she nuzzled into Raven’s chest, helping ease her through the orgasm.

She wrapped both arms around Raven’s waist and the girl slumped against her, resting her head against her chest. She gently rubbed the girl’s back, her muscles were still tense, and she started to purr, comforting her exhausted mate.

Raven smiled sleepily, enjoying the soft rhythmic purrs that seemed to match the spurts of cum that were still flooding into her womb. There would be pups for sure. She wasn’t sure how she felt about it yet. She knew the Trikru had a tea that would stop pregnancy, and she knew it was something she needed to ask Anya about.

Anya wrapped her arms a little tighter around Raven, “I’m going to move us into a more comfortable position,” she whispered. She leaned back and rolled them on to her side, careful not to disturb her knot. She was still cumming intermittently, especially whenever Raven decided to squeeze her cock. She was sure the girl was doing it on purpose. She glanced down into warm, dark eyes, and gently kissed her. She eased a hand between them, brushing her knuckles against Raven’s rounded lower belly. She smirked. It was a lot of cum.

Raven chuckled and swatted Anya lightly, “Proud of yourself eh, Alpha?” She chuckled again as Anya preened a little.

“Sha, Bon. That is a lot of cum, because I am one of the strongest Alphas. We will make strong pups.” She tucked Raven a little more securely in her arms, but she noticed the way Raven had stiffened slightly.

“What is wrong, Bon? Do you not want pups?”

“No, I think I do. I just…don’t…” her voice trailed off and then she shrugged, “It doesn’t matter, it’s part of the deal. You need Omegas, so you can have more children and quickly.” She said it as calmly as she could, but she couldn’t stop her muscles from tightening in anxiety. She only hoped Anya wouldn’t pick up on it, but somehow she knew she would. Her mate was very perceptive.

Anya purred deep in her chest to soothe her young mate’s agitation. “We don’t have to have them right now. Once I can unknot you, I will make you the tea we use to avoid pregnancy.” She chuckled ruefully. “We rarely use it, because we has so many fewer people now than we did twenty years ago,” she muttered.

“We can have pups,” Raven assured Anya, but she couldn’t quite relax, her mind whirling with memories of her mother screaming at her, feeling the stinging pain in her cheek, how most nights she went to bed hungry.

As if somehow knowing that her young mate needed the assurance, she continued, “I am going to fill your belly with strong pups. I will fight and die for them, I will care for them and feed them.” She pressed gentle kisses along Raven’s throat purring contentedly as the way Raven snuggled into her arms.

“Will you love them?” She hated the way her voice trembled, but she needed to be sure. Her mother had never loved her, and she couldn’t bear the thought of having pups with someone who would never love them.

“Sha, Reivon. I will love them. I will be their Nontu, and you will be their Nomon.” Anya rolled her hips gently into Raven’s, enjoying the way the tiny muscles milked the very tip of her cock. She sucked gently on her bite mark, licking away the fresh blood.

“And I will love their Nomon,” whispered Anya as she wrapped her arms just a little tighter around Raven. “I will love her always, even after my spirit is released, I will carry you into the next life, Bon.”

She looked down when she heard the sniff, and nuzzled her nose against Raven’s, “You are home, Reivon kom Trikru. You are home.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right... so some of you might be wondering how Raven fell in love with Anya so quickly...well...she didn't. Raven is a pragmatist. She gets it. She knows life isn't sunshine and rainbows. And she gets that in order for them to survive on earth surrounded by grounders who see them as troublesome invaders, that she has to have something to offer. Clarke gets it too. More about that in the next chapter. And Raven agreed to be part of the deal with the understanding that she gets to choose. They need to make the grounders need them, want them. But Raven also knows that she needs a strong mate who can protect her and help her, since she has a bad leg. And yes, she wants to be loved, but Raven is willing to settle for not being beaten. Don't worry. Raven has chosen well. :)
> 
> Oh and one more thing...in this particular fic, the Omegas have a little more control over themselves. They aren't entirely burning, needy, wanton messes who will fuck any Alpha. They have more control than that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa come to an understanding regarding the alliance and each other.
> 
> P.s. Important Author's Note at the end explaining something in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.

She sat in her throne, panting harshly, and squeezing her legs shut. She was in rut, and she could feel her belly curdling. Her mouth watered, and she could barely hold back the vomit. The tea hadn’t helped this time, and she had already thrown the mug across the room, just barely missing one of her Beta hand-maidens.

She had heard there was pain during the first rut, that when she would pop her first knot, it would feel like her flesh was splitting open. But no one had prepared her for the constant ache that burned along her frayed nerves. No one had ever prepared her to deal with her body changing, of her clit growing into a cock, or the pounding desire to take and dominate and bite.

She hadn’t been prepared, because no Trikru Omegas had been born in her generation, and most of the other clans had reported the same. Only three clans had any unmated Omegas, and they were highly sought after. It was one reason they were constantly at war. They were dying. Without the Omegas, they would all die in just a few generations.

She snarled at the thought. She grunted at the pressure building in her cock, and she gripped the arms of her throne tightly, willing herself to not give in.

“Heda,” murmured Indra as she shifted carefully, trying not to curl her lips at the acrid smell of Alpha pheromones filling the tent. Betas were usually immune to the call of Alphas, but the smell of Lexa’s rut was bitter on her tongue. She tried to breathe through her nose instead of her mouth, but it did nothing to lessen the smell. The stink. But she knew that the smell was calling to the unmated Omegas, it was calling to the Alphas to fight and breed.

“Heda, you are calling to everyone. You must…”

“Shof op, Indra,” hissed Lexa, refusing to give in to her body’s demands. She would not be a slave to her nature, and she would not allow herself to rut shamelessly into some unsuspecting Beta. But she barely held back the groan at the image that flashed before her eyes, when she remembered the feel of Costia’s warm flesh against her own. Costia had been a Beta, and Lexa had never gone into rut with her, and while she had loved her, she had never been overwhelmed with the need to strip her and ruin her, and mark her. And she had certainly never had a cock with which to fuck her.

She felt a pang low in her belly. And her heart ached at the thought of Costia. She squeezed her thighs tight again, her chest breathing as the images in her head were replaced with a girl with pale skin and golden hair tumbling down her flushed features. She snarled when she smelled Indra deliberately pumping out Beta pheromones in an effort to east her stress.

“What do you want, Indra? I know you aren’t here just to make sure I behave myself,” she mocked.

“No, Heda. There has been word from the scouts. Movement in the North.”

“Is this true, Gustus?” She hissed, her words dripping with venom, as she slowly turned towards her general.

Gustus swallowed hard and then slowly nodded. “Sha, Heda, it was what I wanted to speak with you about before...” his voice trailed off meaningfully as he shrugged slightly before continuing, “A contingent of Ice Nation warriors are five miles from the border. They have camped out, and have made no move to come any closer to the border.”

“Who leads them?” She ground out, trying desperately to clear the growing fog in her mind. She needed to know. She needed to plan, and start moving her troops now.

“Echo. And it believed that Ontari is with her.”

Lexa hesitated at that, mulling it over in her mind. Echo was known to her, a strong warrior, not nearly as power hungry as her aunt, the Ice Queen. Echo could be reasoned with. But Ontari…Ontari was an enigma. She was not known to Lexa’s warriors, and Lexa didn’t even know the girl’s designation.

“Betas or Alphas, Indra?”

“Mostly Betas, only a couple of Alphas. Older mated Alphas.” Indra stared knowingly at Lexa, and Lexa’s eyes widened at what it could mean.

“So they didn’t necessarily come for war,” she muttered, “they’ve come to watch and learn. Possibly parlay with the Skaikru.” She growled under her breath, the anger simmering in her chest. This could mean an escalation in fighting to all out war, and she wasn’t prepared yet to fight the Ice Nation, not until the Mountain and Coastal Clans had joined her coalition.

She gestured to one of her Betas, “Tell Ryder to take his pack to the Northern border. I want him to wait three miles out. Three Betas for every Alpha. Ask for a mixed pack from Lowiiie and Luna.”

She slumped back in her throne, trying to ignore the ache settling in her bones, trying to ignore heat that prowled under the surface of her skin. But then her head snapped up when the first tendrils of a rich honey smell reached her quivering nose. She growled deep in her chest, and she felt her teeth tingle as she inhaled deeply, scenting the air. She curled her tongue when she smelled the gentle, florid Beta scents approach her tent, but they couldn’t quite mask the richness that lay beneath.

Lexa leaned forward, growling when she felt her cock twitch, and then _she_ stepped through the tent flaps, surrounded by six of Heda’s strongest Beta guards. The omega boy was with her, but she ignored his scent, too caught up in the heady scent of the Skai Girl that called to her. She ground her teeth together when she felt her cock swell even more, and she barely refrained from tearing open the front of her pants in an effort to relieve the growing pressure. The pain slicked through her gut, helping her maintain her focus.

“Klark,” she uttered hoarsely, her tongue thick and unwieldly in her mouth. She couldn’t help the sharp pants that erupted past her lips, and she shook her head trying to focus on the pain gnawing at her belly, and the heavy pulsing that ripped through her cock.

Clarke stepped through the tent, her knees almost buckling at the Alpha pheromones that hung heavy in the tent. She could barely breathe, and she was loathe to inhale too deeply, since she was had finally entered her heat. Being surrounded by Betas had helped her maintain some control over her ragged nerves, but she could feel the slickness growing between her thighs, and she shifted in an effort ease some of the discomfort. Her belly ached, and her muscles fluttered along her rib cage, and she was sure her heart was going to split open her ribcage.

She tried breathing through her mouth, but it was a mistake when the rich, earthy scent Alpha scent rushed into her open mouth, coating her tongue. She snapped her jaws closed, and her eyes fluttered closed, as she let her tongue curl around the scent. The corners of her mouth twitched, and she savored the taste. No other Alpha in camp had affected her quite like this, and it occurred to her it might just be Lexa. The rich musk sitting on her tongue was uniquely Lexa. And she craved it. She wanted to taste it from its source.

She whimpered slightly and her eyes flashed open when she heard the answering growl. She gasped when she saw the red eyes staring back at her from across the room. She took a step back, unsure what to make of it. But she relaxed slightly when she felt the steady hand on her back.

“It’s ok, Skai Girl. Her eyes are red because she is in rut.”

Clarke glanced up into the warm blue eyes of the Beta. She recognized her from last night. Camo. She was the one they called Camo. She opened her mouth to ask Camo more about it, but her mouth slammed shut when she continued.

“Your eyes are gold, Skai Girl. You are in heat.”

Clarke’s mouth dropped open. She had heard stories from long ago about Alpha’s eyes turning red and Omegas eyes turning gold, and how supposedly all Betas had deep, warm blue eyes. And as she stared at her, she realized it was true. The Betas on earth had mostly blue eyes, or there was blue in their eyes. Even Indra’s dark eyes had light rings of blue. But she had never seen it on the Ark, and she had assumed it was a fairy tale.

She bit her lip and nodded slowly. She shook her head slightly and threw her shoulders back, letting her breath out in a long rush. She ignored the tightening in her belly, ignored the warmth settling in her thighs, and tried desperately not to look at the growing bulge between Lexa’s legs.

She stepped closer to the throne. One step, two steps, then three, and she shivered at the rumbles that spilled out of Lexa’s chest. It was all she could do to not whine and show her neck, but she couldn’t afford to. She needed to be strong. She needed to make Lexa agree to her proposal first. Then she would worry about the growing urge to fall to her knees in front of the growling Heda.

“What do you want, Klark kom Skaikru,” hissed Lexa, her body coiled tightly as her eyes roamed over the girl’s lush curves. She couldn’t help but imagine what it would be like to bury herself in between the girl’s thighs, to grasp at her curves, and nuzzle her neck.

“I have come to offer the alliance that we discussed. I know our negotiations were not exactly successful before,” she waved her hand in the air gesturing between them, “before all this happened.”

Lexa’s head jerked up, and she stared at the girl who stood only a few feet away. All it would take was one giant heave, and Lexa could crash her body into the other girl’s, bring her to the floor under her. She felt her cock twitch, and she couldn’t stop the rumble that spilled past her lips. Her eyes gleamed though when she saw the girl tremble and drop her head slightly in submission.

“An alliance, Klark,” she husked. She licked her dry lips, waiting for the girl who immediately looked up at her and lifted her chin defiantly. Lexa smiled slightly. This omega was strong, a leader, and not afraid. She felt her belly warm at the thought of the children she would produce: strong and brave. She let her eyes roam the lush curves again, imagining the girl’s belly swollen with pups. Her pups. Hers and no one else’s. She growled again.

“Speak, Klark. What do you want?”

Clarke licked her lips nervously, but secretly gratified when she saw red eyes stare almost longingly at her mouth. She coughed lightly.

“An alliance, Lexa. We have to decide today,” she implored, “Our people are coming. I’m not sure when, but most likely in a few months. If we already have an alliance in place, they will adapt easier to life here.” She hesitated waiting for Lexa to say something, but she was strangely silent.

Clarke licked her lips nervously again and continued, “We know nothing of this world. We don’t know how to hunt or build strong shelters. We don’t know how to make clothing,” she bit her lips. “We are dying, Heda. You are at war, and my people need protection from some of the other clans.” She grunted, “That was made more than obvious last night. We aren’t equipped to survive here.”

“It sounds like you need us, Klark, but what do you have to offer in return?”

“My people have medicine and technology that will help you communicate with your warriors. We have weapons that will help you defeat the Mountain. They will arrive when the Ark arrives.”

“Not good enough, Klark. I told you that during the first round of negotiations. I can’t wait for medicines that won’t be here for months, while you want protection and our help now.” Lexa smirked when she saw the irritation flicker in the girl’s golden eyes. She waved her hand in the air, suddenly a little more at ease. This was a political negotiation, and now she was back in her comfort zone. She leaned back slightly in her throne, and spread her legs just enough to help relieve the pressure in her pants. It also gave the girl in front of her a view of what Lexa had to offer. She smirked inwardly at the way the girl’s eyes widened.

Clarke grit her teeth as the words grated along her sensitive skin. She could feel the hair on her arms standing up, and she cursed the Alpha in front of her, whom she now knew was deliberately filling the tent with her pheromones, calling to her, coaxing her to submit.

Lexa’s narrowed when the too skinny boy next to Clarke shifted and started whispering in her ear. Murphy. She remembered they called him Murphy. It has been Gustus who had saved him from the Coastal Alphas who had lost control. She slid her eyes to Gustus who stood off to the side. He was gritting his teeth, but she could see the beads of sweat run down his temples. His hand clenched the pommel of his sword, and she had to admire his strength. She knew his eyes were as red as her own, and the prominent bulge in his pants was evidence of the Omega’s calls.

Clarke shook her head, but the boy nudged her and then stepped back. She sighed. Murphy was right, and she had known she would probably have to make this offer, but she was hoping it wouldn’t come to that.

“Well, Klark of the Skai People? I’m waiting for an answer. What do you have to offer?” Lexa bared her teeth, pleased when the girl instead of lowering her head, glared back at her.

“Omegas. Fertile Omegas. Unmated Fertile Omegas,” she spit out, her hands clenching into fists.

Dead silence. No one moved, as they waited for Lexa to decide.

“How many? How many unmated Omegas?” she whispered. She could feel the excitement in the room. The Betas were shifting slightly, and the few Alphas in the room were holding their breath, their muscles tight and strained, waiting to hear what could be the fate of their people. Clarke had been cagey yesterday, refusing to answer as to how many Omegas were in their camp, but now she had no choice.

“Forty-three. Thirty-eight of whom have entered their heats or will soon. The other five have presented as Omegas, but will not enter their heats for a few more years,” she took a deep breath and continued, “There are more Omegas on the Ark, unmated Omegas who are older.”

Lexa sat back with a thud, her breath leaving her in a great whoosh. She felt almost giddy at the excitement coursing through her veins. So many Omegas!

“But I won’t let you force any of them to mate or be bred!”

Lexa’s head jerked up, and she narrowed her eyes as the challenge in the girl’s voice. She growled warningly, and she could feel the unease in her Betas.

“You do not get to choose…”

“Yes! We choose. The Omegas get too choose who they want, if they want them. That is the deal.”

Lexa snarled, her hands tightening on the arms of her throne, and she restrained herself from throwing herself at the girl and making her submit.

Indra leaned down and whispered in Lexa’s ear, and Lexa slowly nodded, relaxing slightly.

“And what if your Omegas don’t choose? What if they don’t want to mate?”

“They will.”

Lexa snapped her gaze to the Omega boy, her brow knit as she curled her lips at him. She huffed out an angry breath, and from the corner of her eye, she saw Gustus lean towards the boy. Interesting.

“Will they? How do you know?”

Murphy swallowed hard, trying not to bow under the weight of the Alpha pheromones bombarding him as Lexa stared angrily at him. He nodded hard, his muscles shaking slightly as his knees started to buckle, but then he felt something else, a warm soothing scent that tugged slightly at his skin and hair, and he turned his head slightly, inhaling the comforting, strong scent. He licked his lips, and smiled a bit.

“They will, become some have already chosen.” He nodded at Clarke, “and others are going to offer themselves as part of the agreement.”

Lexa sat up straighter, her nostrils flaring. “Explain,” she bit out, her eyes catching Clarke’s.

Clarke lifted her chin slightly, “As part of the agreement, some of the Omegas, Alphas, and Betas have agreed to choose mates among some of the Clans.”

Lexa grit her teeth, “who has chosen whom?” she spat out. She could feel a burning pain deep in her chest, and she wanted to roar, she wanted to destroy something at the thought of this girl being one of them.

“Octavia has chosen Lincoln.”

Indra quickly bent down and whispered in Lexa’s ear.

“Indra wants Octavia.”

Clarke spluttered, immediately angry, but before she could protest, Lexa raised her hand and continued, “For her Second. She is a young, untrained Alpha, but she shows considerable strength. She is a born leader. But she must be trained and molded. Indra wants to train her, and I agree.”

Clarke nodded, already knowing Octavia would agree.

“Continue.”

“Out of the second group that came in today, Roma is a Beta, and has chosen the Mountain Clan leader. Harper and Fox are both Omegas and they have agreed to live with the Stone Clan, as long as they are not forced to mate or breed. They are confident they will find someone they will want to eventually mate with. And I suspect that more of our people might be willing to go with the Stone Clan.” Lexa nodded in agreement, knowing Lowiiie would protect the omegas and eagerly welcome them into her clan.

Clarke hesitated. This one was a little more difficult, “Miller is a Beta and Monty is an Omega, but they want to mate. Monty is willing to breed twice with the Alpha of his and Miller’s choosing. The pups will be raised by Miller and Monty and the Alpha they choose. But Monty will not mate with the Alpha. This is non-negotiable. Their friend Jasper will probably want to go with them wherever they go.”

Lexa furrowed her brow, thinking over the words. It would still give her what she needed, and she nodded slowly.

“Raven is an Omega and has chosen Anya.” Lexa raised her eyebrows at this. Anya had once been mated to a male Beta, who had died years before in battle. Anya had expressed no desire to ever mate again.

“And Anya has agreed?”

Clarke looked at her watch and smirked, “Oh I think Anya is probably doing a lot of agreeing right about now.”

Lexa felt her cock surge at the implication, and her nostrils flared at the heat that curled deeper in her belly. She knew the Skai girl had seen her member throb, and Lexa licked her lips at the desire that flashed across the girl’s face.

“What about him?” she jerked her chin at Murphy.

Clarke glanced at Murphy and raised an eyebrow at him, silently encouraging him.

Murphy laughed, but the laugh was slightly bitter, “I’m up for grabs, apparently. I don’t care. I just want to be fed, and I don’t want to be beat,” he muttered. He looked down refusing to look at Lexa, but he turned his head slightly, inhaling the warm scent he had smelled before. He started at the boots a few feet away, and he silently willed them closer.

He took a deep breath and shuffled to the side. One tiny step and then another. He knew there was no way to hide what he was doing, and while the thought curdled his gut, he wasn’t above begging. Last night had shown him just what could happen to an unmated Omega who knew nothing about the new world he’d fallen into. He needed a strong Alpha who would protect him and care for him, and he would take care of his Alpha in return.

He turned his head slightly and whispered, “I could be a good Omega, a really good Omega. I would take care of you. I would love you,” his voice shook a little, “You wouldn’t have to love me. Just don’t beat me.” He trembled at the heat in his limbs. “My heat is just beginning. It’s going to hit hard I think a little later, and I don’t want them tearing down the door to get to me. Tearing at me,” he muttered. He then bit his tongue, refusing to beg anymore, but he couldn’t help the trace of salt that spilled out of his eye.

Lexa stared at the thin, ratty boy, recognizing the way his arms shook, how they wrapped around himself. She expected to feel a slight rush of disgust at his weakness, but instead she felt oddly compelled to protect him. It didn’t occur to her, that she was instinctively reacting to a wounded Omega, that the Alpha in her didn’t just want to dominate, but wanted to protect. She would have expected to feel it for her own mate, but not for this ratty foundling.

But still she opened her mouth to assure him that her Beta warriors would protect him, but she closed it when she heard the deep rumble from her most trusted advisor.

“No one will tear at you,” Gustus rumbled as he stepped near the boy, careful not to crowd him. He couldn’t deny the need to protect him, the need to comfort him, shelter him. He reached out and gently caught the one tear on his thumb. He rubbed it between his thumb and finger, and then let his hand rest on the boy’s shoulder.

“No one will beat you,” he assured him. And when Murphy turned slightly and pressed in to his side, Gustus felt something slide into place in his chest, and he sighed as his arm wrapped around the boy. He inhaled deeply, letting the boy’s smell rush over him. He smelled like the apples that grew in the southern orchard. He couldn’t help but smile a little.

Murphy buried his nose in Gustus’ thick, barrel chest. He couldn’t help the relief that shook his muscles. He was safe. He would make sure Gustus never regretted it. He would be the best damn Omega ever. He pressed harder, feeling the heat slice into his belly, and he shuddered at the wet heat that dripped down his inner thighs, and his cock swelled and nudged against a hard thigh. He whimpered as heat gripped his muscles, and he pushed his cock hard against Gustus’s thigh, trying to rub himself against it.

Gustus tensed slightly, his nostrils flaring. He could feel the boy throbbing against his thigh, could smell his sweet, wet musk between his thighs. His cock swelled even harder, and he bit back a groan, as he felt the sweat slide down his back.

“Not yet, Skai Murphy,” he murmured as he rubbed his back lightly, trying to soothe him. But he couldn’t help the answering need flaring in his muscles, and he grit his teeth as he turned his attention back to Lexa.

“Gustus you are dismissed. Take your mate, and do what needs to be done. Indra, send four Betas with them.”

Gustus opened his mouth to protest, to assure his Heda that he was in control that he could resist until a more appropriate time, but Lexa beat him to the punch.

“No, Gustus. The sooner he is mated, the safer he will be. She turned her attention to Murphy, “Are you sure? You can say no, and my Beta guards will protect you.”

“I’m sure.”

She nodded and waved them both out of her tent, “Go.” She didn’t bother to watch as they hurried out of her tent.

She turned her attention back to Clarke. “And you, Klark? What about you?” She murmured quietly, “Are you part of this agreement?”

Clarke couldn’t help the shudder that ripped through her at the sound of the husky, silky voice washed over her. Damn her. She was doing it deliberately. She shuddered again when she inhaled the pheromones that Lexa was deliberately pumping out. She whimpered, and her knees threatened to buckle.

“St-stop it.” She bent over grasping her knees in relief when she felt the pheromones fade slightly. She looked up at Lexa noticing that the Alpha looked somewhat confused by her own actions. Clarke narrowed her eyes slightly. The Alpha had stopped when she demanded it. She was under no illusions that she could make the Alpha submit to her, but it appeared she was at least trainable, and willing to listen.

“Most of us want to stay here with the Trikru, but some are willing to relocate to other clans.”

Lexa nodded impatiently, “we can work those details out later. I want to know. About. You. Klark.” She bit out, her patience having run out. She shifted and felt her cock strain against her pants, and she growled in anger. The throbbing hurt, and she wanted relief now.

“No. I’m not part of the agreement.”

Lexa snarled harshly, “Then there is no agreement. No alliance. We can just take you, Klark,” she hissed as she felt the fury build in her chest. She could feel the weight of her people’s expectations on her shoulders. They were dying off, and the Omegas could save them. She growled again, knowing her people needed these strange Skai people. But this one…this one infuriating Omega. This one she wanted.

“If you try to take us, we will ally ourselves with a different clan. I’m told the Ice Nation is powerful and is interested in offering her nation as a home to my people. As a matter of fact, they aren’t too far away.”

Lexa heaved herself up off her throne, her features twisted in rage. She felt her Beta guards move in close to her, and she could barely think as they started pumping out pheromones in an attempt to calm her. She shook her head, her mouth open slightly. She was panting, and her cock was throbbing in pain, pushing harshly against her pants. She could feel sharp stabbing pain in her gut and in her cock as it continued to swell. The sweat dripped down her face, and she wanted to scream in rage.

She could hear Anya’s words from earlier as she had hastily explained to her that the pain she would feel in her first rut was normal, that she would have to get used to her body changing. That the first time her knot formed it would be excruciating and the only thing that would satisfy the pain would be the hot, slick flesh of an Omega wrapped around her knot.

She wanted to howl, she could feel the knot forming, and she knew there would be no relief.

“The Ice Queen will breed you like a bitch,” she panted, as she tried desperately to regain control, “she will let her Alphas loose on your Omegas. She will let them be hurt and abused. And you…you she will keep for herself,” she snarled. “You will be her bitch, her toy, and she will take your pups from you.”

Clarke stepped back, reeling from the Alpha’s words as they battered against her. She could feel her fury wrapping around her, and she couldn’t help it when her knees buckled, and she slid to the floor. She groaned and whimpered, desperately trying to not offer her neck, but every instinct screamed at her to submit; and she felt hot, angry tears fill her eyes.

 _Stupid, fucking Alphas, and their fucking pheromones_ , she thought bitterly. And she groaned in annoyance, when she felt herself grow wet and slick again. She could feel her heat surging and rumbling under her skin.

She growled and slowly managed to get to her feet, forcing herself up, forcing herself to face the angry Alpha. She growled and whined as she shoveled her feet and gripped her knees. At least she was standing even if she was partially bowed. It was better than nothing. She grit her teeth and pushed herself up the rest of the way and glared defiantly at the Alpha, but even as she glared at her, she couldn’t help the hot tears that dripped down her eyes.

It hurt. Her very skin ached with both her heat and the desire to submit. The Alpha’s call was so strong, that some Betas had already slumped to their knees, or were leaning on each other. She wanted to vomit, and her head pounded. She could feel her pulse pound behind her eyes, and her stomach roiled.

Lexa stared at her in shock and admiration. Her fury drained away. She had under-estimated this Omega. Truly she hadn’t put her entire strength or will behind her call to submit, if she had everyone in the room would be slumped to the floor, and many of her guards outside would be in their knees. But still she was impressed by Clarke’s strength, and she felt the last of her fury dissipate.

She breathed deeply, inhaling and exhaling slowly in an effort to calm herself. Her Beta guards straightened, some looking sheepish. She bit her lip and then did something she rarely ever did.

“My apologies, Klark. I should not have attempted to force you,” she sighed and rubbed her hand down her thigh. She choked back the groan as the side of her wrist scraped against her cock. She focused on the lancing pain, trying to center herself.

Clarke felt her chest loosen in relief. The storm had passed for the time being. She stared up at Lexa, and then let her gaze slide over the slim, muscled form. She licked her lips when her eyes scraped over the bulge in Lexa’s pants. She forced her gaze downward, noting the strong thighs and long legs. Legs that went on forever. She stared back up at her noting the heat that blossomed across the older girl’s golden skin. She knew her eyes were green, but red stared back at her for the time being.

“Ok,” she whispered, “I will mate with you. Only you. But you have to let my people choose their mates, and you have to let me lead my people.”

Lexa nodded and swallowed hard. She turned to look at Indra who nodded back.

“Knife, Indra.” She held out her hand, never letting her gaze leave Clarke’s. She felt the warm wood nestle into her palm. And she clenched the knife in her hand. She flipped it in the air, catching the blade in her hand. She walked closer to Clarke inhaling sharply, the girl’s sweet scent. She felt her teeth tingle. She shook her head to clear it. Soon. Soon.

She held out her other hand to Clarke, “give me your hand.” And when Clarke hesitated, unsure gold eyes clashing with her own, she smiled slightly, “its ok. This is just to cement the alliance and our joining.”

Clarke nodded and placed her right hand in Lexa’s outstretched one. Lexa carefully turned her hand over, palm up in her own. She clasped Clarke’s hand and then carefully slid the blade between there palms, twisted it the smallest bit and drew it back out, letting it slice their palms. She nodded in admiration that the Omega didn’t even flinch. She handed the knife back to Indra.

“Leave us.”

“Heda, I…”

Lexa growled, never taking her eyes from Clarke’s. “I said leave, Indra.”

Indra nodded sharply, and gestured for the guards to follow her out of the tent, leaving Lexa and Clarke alone. But Indra stationed Beta guards all around the tent with strict orders that no one was to disturb the Heda. She sighed, shaking her head. She hoped the Omega knew what was coming. She wasn’t even sure Heda understood.

She walked away calling for a messenger. She needed to send word back to Polis of the alliance, and what to expect. She also needed teachers to come and educate the young Alphas and Omegas. She growled at the thought. An entire generation of Alphas, especially female Alphas had been unprepared for the onslaught of young, unmated Omegas. And it was obvious that the Skai people had been caught unawares also.

***************************************

Lexa stared down at their still clasped hands, and then gently tugged her over towards her throne. She walked stiffly, trying to ignore the friction on her cock. Hopefully, soon it wouldn’t bother her anymore. She reached up and grabbed a piece of cloth from pole in back of the throne. It was soft and clean and would do.

She turned back to Clarke and released her hand, “Hold your hand out,” she murmured.

Clarke nodded dumbly, still reeling from the turn of events. She could feel the heavy warmth settling in her belly, and her thighs were flushed, and she shifted awkwardly, well aware that her underwear were ruined. Her only pair. They were old and worn from washing in the stream anyway. Hopefully Lexa would see fit to give her some clothing. She bit her lip as she eyed the girl, who was staring down at Clarke’s palm.

Lexa gently cupped Clarke’s hand, surprised by the tenderness she suddenly felt for the Skai Girl. She hadn’t felt it since Costia. She bit her lip, and then licked her lips. She couldn’t tear her gaze from the rich blood sluggishly seeping from the pale flesh. It wasn’t deep, and would stop soon. She licked her lips and brought Clarke’s hand up to her face. She inhaled deeply, her chest rumbling at the wet, slightly metallic smell. And without tearing her eyes from startled gold, she flicked out her tongue and pressed it against the small wound. She hummed deep in her throat when the iron hit her tongue, and she dragged her tongue up the small slit. She gently sucked on the wound, enjoying the way the blood coated her tongue.

But what she enjoyed even more was the way golden eyes flared at her, and the choked whine that ripped from the girl’s throat. She pulled back and lowered her hand, carefully wrapping the piece of cloth around it. She tied it off and let her hand go.

She stepped closer to Clarke, inhaling deeply, but before she could do more, she heard yelling outside the tent. She growled, her fury building quickly. The Alphas were getting too close to her tent, wanting what was hers. She would teach them all a valuable lesson. Her nostrils flared, and she glared again.

“Klark, I have to go attend to that,” she waved her hand in disgust towards the outside of the tent. “I will be back in a few moment. I will send Beta riders to your camp with more food and other supplies, along with the tea.” She chuckled ruefully, “Although I’m not sure how much the tea is helping, but it will be enough supplies for a few days, until we can bring the last of your people here. And then we can decide from there.”

Clarke could only nod, slightly confused by the sudden gentleness the Alpha was exhibiting with her. She could tell from her red eyes and the still significant bulge between her legs that the Alpha was in rut, but her pheromones had changed slightly, as if she were more in control.

“The sleeping area is there, and there is fresh water in there, if you want to um…” Lexa stared awkwardly at her for a moment, her face flushing as she gazed into slightly apprehensive gold eyes, “freshen up,” she finished lamely.

Clarke nodded and watched while Lexa turned suddenly and strode, albeit slightly awkwardly, out of the tent. She sighed and went into the small sleeping area. The bed was fairly large, and she blushed at the thought that there would be enough room for them to move around on it. She couldn’t stifle her groan as she leaned down and inhaled the scent wafting from the furs. It smelled like earth and rain and horses, and something raw and sweet, something spicy. She whimpered again, and lowered herself on to the bed. She laid face down, burying her face in the furs. She couldn’t help it when her hips jerked against the furs, and she could feel her clit swell slightly. She wanted to cry at the heaviness in her limbs, the ache in her sex. She was so wet, and she pushed down hard against the furs, pretending for a brief moment that it was a fierce and beautiful Alpha beneath her. Her Alpha. But then her head snapped up, and her nostrils flared when she smelled another person in the tent with her.

***********************************

An hour. It had taken an entire hour to deal with the matter, and Lexa was steadily losing control. The impromptu meeting had suddenly ended when she had stabbed her dagger into Quint’s hand, reminding the Swamp Clan general, who was in charge. As typical, they were arguing over the Omegas, each putting forth their claims. She had told them it had been decided already, and none would be forced to mate or breed or taken against their will. The warriors of each of the clans were welcome to try to charm any of the Skaikru into joining with them or even visiting their clans. But she made it clear, that she would launch a full scale war against any who stepped out of line. And after she had stabbed Quint, they were ready to listen and agree. She had also made it a point of mentioning that the Skaikru seemed to want to stay with the Trikru and their allies.

She growled just thinking about the arguments, but as she approached her tent, her steps became lighter and her growl turned into a purr. She could almost smell her as she approached. Clarke. Her Clarke, she couldn’t suppress the small smile that twitched at the corner of her mouth. She ached to touch the Skai Girl, to learn all of her secrets, to plunder her mouth, and memorize her taste. She wanted to bury herself in the other girl’s scent. She wanted to see Clarke’s eyes turn back to blue once she had sated Clarke’s heat. She wanted to wrap the girl in her arms, and breathe her in. She wanted to ask her about the stars, how bright were they really? What does it feel like to float above the earth? She wanted to teach her to ride a horse, she already knew which one she would give her, and she wanted to teach her how to fish, and she wanted to snuggle into her warm arms on a cold winter day, and know that this was where she was supposed to be, and…

She couldn’t help the excited rumble that spilled from her chest as she grasped the flaps of her tent and stepped in. But the rumble almost immediately turned into a roar when she realized that Clarke was not alone, there was another with her, standing next to her. Too close to her. Touching her.

She knew as soon as she had walked in, it was another Omega, and older mated Omega, specifically a Trikru Omega named Lux, who was bonded with a member of the Horse Clan. She was a story weaver, responsible for teaching the pups the clans’ oral history, and she wasn’t a threat, but still Lexa snarled in fury.

“Get out! Get out now!” She balled her hands into fists, a deep dark red flushing across her chest, and the Omega stumbled back issuing apologies and quickly ducked out of the tent. Rationally, Lexa knew she wasn’t a threat, knew that Lux had probably only been there to help answer any questions Clarke had, probably to help prepare Clarke. But despite this, she was already so far gone in her rut, that rationality was no longer a viable option.

She shook in rage, clenching her hands into tight fists. She grit her teeth trying to regain control, but she couldn’t stop the way that her muscles twitched with both fury and desire. She wanted to tear someone’s head off, paint her skin in their blood, but even more, she wanted the girl in front of her. But she knew she was too out of control. She would hurt her, and the thought of hurting her made her clench her fists even harder.

Lexa stomped over to the smaller table, her muscles trembling. She ground her teeth desperately searching for a thread of control, but the harder she looked for it, the worse her anger and agitation grew. She had never been so out of control before, but she had never been in rut before either, and she cursed her Elders for never preparing her for this inevitability.

Her instincts were screaming at her, pulling and tearing at her, telling her that her chosen was in trouble, that her claim was going to be denied, that she had to mate her and breed her before another Alpha could claim the blonde and take her from Lexa. She snarled and slammed her fist down on the table, relishing the momentary pain that shot up her arm.

She could smell her. Her scent was filling the room, and she panted trying to draw it in to rest on her tongue so she could taste her. Honey and berry mead. She groaned, she reminded her sweet and rich honey, and the tart berry mead they drank at feasts. She imagined the girl would probably taste the same, and her mouth watered at the thought of licking her skin, sinking her tongue into her sex.

Her belly curled in pain, she leaned over and struck the table again, bearing her teeth when it cracked. “You are mine!” she growled her back still to Clarke. She inhaled harshly through her nose, and her lips curled when she smelled something almost slightly burned. She knew what it was immediately: fear. She could still smell the girl’s cloying scent as it brushed along her skin, but underneath it was another scent, just the slightest edge that reminded her of burnt fur.

She bowed her head slightly, inhaling and exhaling as deeply as she could. She reached down and cupped herself trying to ease the continuous pressure. It hurt, and her nerves were popping under her skin, and this time she whined instead of growling.

Clarke took a deep breath, suddenly very thankful for those few moments she’d had with Lux. The older Omega had explained to her what would most likely happen, and the best way to help herself through her heat and Lexa through her rut. She steadied her nerves, trying to ignore the heavy heat settling into her thigh muscles, and into her pelvis. She winced at the feel of her slick coating the very tops of the insides of her thighs. Her system had quickly burned through the tea, and she knew very soon she would be incapable of rational thought, and she would be begging for Lexa to mate her. She swallowed thickly at the thought of the young, strong Alpha. And if the Alpha didn’t want to mate her, there were plenty of other Alphas just waiting for the opportunity.

“I’m sorry. Th-this rut,” she muttered, “I-I’ve never…” her voice trailed off, and she closed her eyes when she felt the younger girl move up behind her. She flinched slightly when she felt hot hands close lightly around her hips. Lexa could feel the heat pouring off the girl, and her belly tightened in pain, and her pulse started to pound in her veins. Her cock throbbed again, and she let out a muffled groan. She allowed the younger girl to turn her around so her butt was resting against the cracked table.

Clarke chewed nervously on her lower lip as she looked into gleaming red eyes. She felt a shiver skitter down her spine, and she wasn’t sure if it was from fear at the raw hunger on Lexa’s face, or if it was from desire. The Alpha looked like she wanted to rip into her flesh, taste her, feed off of her, fuck her and mate her, and yes, breed her. Part of Clarke recoiled at the thought of being taken so mindlessly, like they were simply animals instinctively breeding over and over again, but the Omega in her took notice, and she couldn’t stop the whirring deep in her chest from tumbling out. She knew she was calling to Lexa’s Alpha even more blatantly, if that were possible. She didn’t know what she wanted to communicate, but somehow her Omega knew.

Lexa’s eyes opened wide, and her breath caught in her throat when she heard the soft whirring. It was much like her own purr, but at a slightly higher and faster cadence. She growled and felt her canines tingle, and she sucked them briefly, feeling them elongate just the slightest. She’d heard tell of course the stories of Omegas whirring. It was said that they used it to call their Alpha too them, that it usually meant they were ready to breed, or that they needed their Alpha. Sometimes it was used to comfort their Alpha, and each whirr was unique to each Omega.

Lexa couldn’t stop her inner Alpha from preening as Clarke called to her, and her growling turned into a deep rumbling purr. She let her mouth open, her tongue flicking out trying to capture Clarke’s scent better. She shuffled closer, wrapping her arms around Clarke, burying her head in her hair.

“Mine. My Omega. My Klark,” she muttered into Clarke’s hair. She could feel the heat coiling in her muscles, and she pressed harder into Clarke, humping her slightly, groaning at the ache in her cock. Everything was starting to hurt, and she simply wanted to fuck and mate, but at the same time even as she pressed harder into Clarke, she instinctively was seeking out comfort from her chosen.

Clarke groaned at the feel of Lexa’s cock pressing into her. Her muscles were aching as if she’d run for miles, and she grit her teeth. She felt almost nauseous, and the heat flooding into her muscles felt almost cold and bitter. She was empty and hollow, and she simply wanted Lexa to fill up all the cold places inside of her. But she could hear Lux’s words still, cautioning and advising her on what to do. Even as she rubbed herself against Lexa, she knew that Lexa had the capability to seriously injure her.

She pulled her hips back just slightly, faltering when she heard the warning growl and felt teeth nip her neck. She bit her lip and slid her hand down over Lexa’s bulge, and the Alpha’s growl quickly turned into a needy whine, and she pressed herself hard into Clarke’s hand. Clarke squeezed gently, enjoying the way Lexa’s hips bumped hard into her. She slid her fingers up to Lexa’s waistband, and quickly undid the ties, her fingers trembling as Lexa continued to snuff deeply into her neck.

She kept her arms wrapped around Lexa’s waist and buried her face in the hollow of the older girl’s throat, kiss and sucking gently as she eased her fingers into Lexa’s pants. She could feel the heat rushing up to meet her fingers before she even scraped the hot flesh. She was relieved that the Commander had apparently decided to go commando. It would be easier to move her hand without further constrictions.

She gently caressed the tight flesh, shocked at how hot it was. She tried to be gentle remembering Lux’s words.

_“She is young and untrained. While greatly disciplined in war, she was never properly prepared for this. The Omegas were already dying before her time. I was one of the very few born before her generation, and none were born in her generation. She has never had her body change like this, nor has she popped her first knot. It is very painful, and she will try to relieve it as quickly as possible. She will know instinctively that the best way to do that will be to bury herself inside of you. She will try to do it quickly, but because she has no training, she could seriously injure you, Clarke. I am not trying to frighten you, but you need to be able to prepare and help her through this. Helping her will give her the rationality and control needed to help you through your heat.”_

Clarke licked at the sweat shimmering across Lexa’s skin, enjoying the slightly salty taste as she gently sucked along her collar bone. She let just her fingertips scrape gently along the hardened flesh, but it was awkward as she tried to maneuver her hand in Lexa’s tight pants. She could hear Lexa growling, and she wasn’t entirely sure whether or not the Alpha was actually enjoying it.

“Stop teasing me, Klark,” snarled Lexa as she pushed harder into Clarke’s hand, groaning as pain ran up her length, coupled with small pinpricks of pleasure stinging along her cock.

Clarke pulled at Lexa’s pants again, pulling them down a little more so she could free her cock. She was slightly startled when it suddenly sprung free of its confines, and Clarke moaned a little when she saw it. It was thick and long, and she worried for a moment if she would be able to take it; but even as she worried she couldn’t help but whirr a little. This was her Alpha, and her Alpha was the strongest, the biggest and built to please her.

_“You need to make her cum before you let her inside you. She will be in pain and over-eager. Use your hand or your mouth, before you can’t. The tea will have little effect on her at this point, but it will still help you hold on to some rationality. You’re strong. Very strong. They are already talking about how you are able to partially resist her call.”_

Clarke firmed her grip around Lexa’s length at the base and then slowly brought her hand up in a gently twisting motion. She could feel it pulsing in her hand, and when she ran her thumb over the head, she could feel the fluid leaking out. She swirled her fingers lightly around the divot, gathering up the fluid and then smearing it across the head and back down her length. She gently rubbed at the underside of Lexa’s cock at the base, enjoying the way the Alpha whined and pushed her body into Clarke’s. She wrapped her hand a little more firmly around Lexa’s length, gently squeezing as she dragged her fist back up to the sensitive head.

Lexa groaned and pumped her hips slightly trying to gain more friction from Clarke’s hand. She could hear a ringing in her ears, and the tight ball of heat sitting low in her belly started to unwind, and she whined as she felt the first shudders ripple through her muscles. Her chest heaved, and she felt her skin flush, and she felt the first momentary twinge of panic when she released that she couldn’t hold back anymore. Her hands tightened around Clarke, and she growled and shuddered hard when she felt her cock twitch hard, and she whimpered and thrust erratically, the first spurts of cum hitting Clarke’s fist and then her belly.

Lexa whined deep in her throat, burying her face in the crook of Clarke’s neck, drinking in her ripe scent. She panted hard and dragged her teeth across her neck, almost biting when she felt the muscles jump under her teeth. She moaned again at the feel of the small hand gently milking her cock, and she couldn’t stop the hot cum from spurting all over Clarke.

Clarke grimaced slightly, at the feel of the thick streams of cum spurting all over her hand and shirt. She grinned wryly realizing that Lux had been right about the Alpha cumming so quickly. She whirred gently, holding Lexa tight against her, still gently massaging her length, until she was finally dry. She glanced down between their bodies, slightly amazed at how hard Lexa was still. She licked her lips and shifted, feeling the heat in her own body building. She felt hot and sticky, wet and hollow, and she groaned wanting nothing more than to show her neck and pull Lexa to the floor.

Lexa huffed lightly into Clarke’s neck, refusing to pull away for a moment even though she desperately wanted to retreat. She could feel the heat flooding her cheeks, and she wanted to punch something. She had cum so quickly, too quickly, and she could feel the humiliation licking at her nerves. She couldn’t properly sate Clarke’s heat, if she couldn’t even control herself long enough to not cum with a couple simple touches.

She grit her teeth and finally abruptly pushed back from Clarke’s warm body. She couldn’t look into Clarke’s eyes, worried she would see her laughing at her, or worse see sympathy in her gaze. It was an Alpha’s job to take care of their mate, see them through their heats, and she felt hot tears sting her eyes at the realization that she was probably going to fail at this.

She jerked at her pants trying to pull them up over her stiff member, but she couldn’t stuff it back in her pants, and each touch sent tingles of electricity up and down her spine. She cursed and snarled as she kept yanking viciously at her pants, humiliation still staining her cheeks. She snarled even louder when she felt hands touch her own and a soft whisper.

“Here, let me help, Lexa.” Clarke reached out to help Lexa, but immediately recoiled when she heard the angry snarl. She whimpered, dropping her head and showing her neck as her body trembled slightly.

Lexa huffed angrily, backing up until she collapsed into her throne growling and still cursing under her breath. She gave up trying to stuff herself back into her pants, and she tried to ignore the way that her cock slapped against her abdomen. But she couldn’t ignore the heady scent of the trembling Omega, and she shifted forward, wrapping a hand around her member and closing her eyes. She grit her teeth, trying to regain control, but she could feel the pain slicing into her belly, and the flesh beneath her palm trembled.

She could feel herself growing hotter, and she ripped her shirt off, using it to wipe the cum off her cock. She groaned at the feel of the fabric sliding across her sensitive skin, and though the shirt was fairly soft, it still felt like she was being scraped. It hurt. Everything hurt, and she could feel her frustration building in her chest. And underneath the layers of pain was pleasure so intense, it made her teeth tingle and lengthen. She looked down, groaning at the sight of the swollen flesh at the base of her length. She was getting ready to pop her first knot, and she wanted to howl.

Clarke whined, panting and trying not to inhale the scent of the frustrated Alpha too much. Her head was heavy and cloudy from the pheromones that filled her mouth and burned along her veins. And despite the slight acrid scent of anger lingering in the room, she moved slowly towards the throne, her eyes still slightly downcast. She hesitated at the foot of the dais, and glanced up surprised at the red staining the young Alpha’s cheeks. She was grimacing and slightly hunched over in pain, and Clarke felt pangs of empathy for her. She grasped the hem of her shirt and tugged it over her head, and reached in back and undid her bra, letting it fall to the floor. She smirked at the wide-eyed stare Lexa gave her, and then she gracefully fell to her knees right in front of her.

“We aren’t done, Alpha,” she purred as she pulled Lexa’s hands away from her groin. “Lean back,” she commanded gently, and she smiled when Lexa barely hesitated and did what she was told. She cupped Lexa in her hands, letting her fingertips just barely caress her length. She was so hard and hot, and she kept twitching in her hands. She knew it wouldn’t take much to make her come again. She leaned forward, kissing the tip of her cock head and then flicked her tongue against it, earning a loud hiss from Lexa. She slipped her fingertips around the start of her knot, and gently caressed the hot, tight flesh feeling it start to grown under her careful touch.

She slid her tongue along Lexa’s length, gently curling it around the cock head, and then she sealed her lips around it sucking gently while the Alpha groaned and twisted in her throne. And when Lexa buried her hand in her hair and tugged, it probably should have pissed her off a little, but her inner Omega basked in the sounds of her Alpha’s moaning and begging. And as she had suspected it only took a few sucks and flicks against her cock head, and Lexa came undone in her hands, howling a little as her knot fully formed.

She choked slightly when the first splashes hit her tongue, and she curled her tongue slightly, so Lexa could slide her cock along it. Her cum was thick and slightly salty and sticky, but when it hit the back of her throat, she realized it wasn’t as salty as she had thought. It was slightly sweet and musky, and she was pleased she didn’t choke on it, since she knew she would probably have to get used to it. She fisted Lexa’s length, jerking more firmly up in a slight twisting motion and then twisting the other way back down. She swallowed as much as she could, but she knew some was leaking out of her mouth, and down her neck. She was going to be a complete mess before this was over.

But even as she coaxed more out of her length, she hoped it would be enough to calm the Alpha’s rut at least a little. She gently caressed her knot, slightly amazed at how hot it was compared to the rest of her flesh. She shifted her legs, pressing her thighs closely together. The pain in her belly was growing, and she whimpered as Lexa’s shallow thrusts slowed. She was relieved when the Alpha finally fell back, falling deeper into her throne, covered in sweat, her muscles standing out in sharp relief under her skin.

But as Clarke looked up, she could still see she was hard and ready. She slipped her hand between her thighs in a vain attempt at soothing her own heat, and she whined again when her own touch did nothing but make her skin tingle and burn. Her nerves felt raw and flayed, and for a brief moment she felt resentful towards her Alpha who had failed to help her through her heat. Even as she felt the anger growing and twisting along with the pain in her stomach, she desperately wanted Lexa to fuck her, to fuck the pain away, to knot her, mate her. And she growled at the thought of being mated. It wasn’t what she had wanted, but her heat demanded it as did the new, tenuous alliance. She snarled a little at the thought, dropping her head as she pressed her fingers against the soaked material of her pants.

Lexa lay sprawled in her throne, limbs shaking and spent, but her cock still ached, and her knot was pounding along her nerves. She breathed deeply enjoying the scent of sweat and cum and pain in the small room. She heard the whimpering and whining and cursed herself for leaving Clarke in pain. Her heart clenched at the needy sounds coming from the Omega, and she bent over, tearing at her pants and boots. She managed to kick them off, and heaved herself off her throne.

She bent down and slipped her arms under Clarke’s arms, lifting her up. She scooped her up, and settled her at her waist, her hands under her bottom. She grinned when Clarke automatically wrapped her legs around her waist and squeezed. She could feel Clarke pushing against her, trying to gain as much friction as possible.

“Ok, Klark, ok,” she whispered as she stumbled on slightly shaky legs into the smaller room. She groaned at the feel of Clarke’s hot mouth sucking small marks into the side of her mouth. She dropped the Omega on her bed, having to force her legs apart so she would let go of her. But as soon as she released her, Clarke turned her head, burying her face in the furs and inhaling deeply. She whimpered a little as Lexa's smell enveloped her, and she could almost feel it resting on her skin. But it wasn't enough. It was never enough.

"Leska," she murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...I know...I'm mean. But it was already over 10,000 words! I had to cut it off somewhere. Obviously the next chapter will the rest of the floor show. Or bed show. Sex show! Eh...you know what I mean. :)
> 
> Important A/N: It has been brought to my attention by a few readers that Lexa basically forced Clarke into bonding with her. I absolutely understand this point of view, and see how one could easily arrive at this conclusion.
> 
> I actually have it written in my notes, that Clarke's original refusal to be part of the alliance was more of a ploy to test Lexa and see how she would react, but Clarke knew after the first round of negotiations that she would have to be part of the deal 1) to set an example to the rest of the Skaikru that the alliance could be trusted as could the Trikru. 2) That as their leader, Clarke was willing to do what was necessary to secure all of their futures, and the futures of the Arkers who haven't made it to earth yet. But I really didn't make that clear in the story at all. 
> 
> In some ways, I liken this even to Finn giving himself up for the good of the alliance. He knew he would need to die in order to save his people. And Lexa forced Clarke's hand in this, demanding he die to forge the alliance. And honestly, I think in the end, Clarke would have given Finn up. 
> 
> I hope it helps clear some things up. Yes, Lexa forced Clarke's hand, and Clarke always knew she would have to say yes. She had already prepared herself for that. And Clarke was always going to choose Lexa, the strongest of the Alphas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa have sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the continuation of the Clexa scene. All 6,958 words of it. This takes the place of Monday's post.
> 
> A/N: There is one incident in chapter 5 that I am tagging as dub-con. Clarke tells Lexa to pull out, and while she doesn't actually want Lexa to, she does tell Lexa to pull out and Lexa doesn't. So please be aware of that.

**A/N: The idea of the cervix muscle acting as a seal around the cock is inspired by this series. Go read it, it is awesome.[Domestic Training by LittleAsianHellaGay](http://archiveofourown.org/series/304098)**

"Leska," she murmured.

Lexa pulled at Clarke’s pants, unbuttoning them and jerking them and her panties off as quickly as possible. But her motions were jerky and hurried. She fumbled with Clarke’s clothing in her eagerness, almost resorting to tearing them. She unlaced her boots and tossed them aside. Once the Omega was bare, she took a brief moment to admire the soft, lush curves, the red heat blushing under her pale skin. Her skin was slick with sweat, and when she looked down between Clarke’s legs, she groaned at the wet slick smeared on the inside of her thighs. She licked her lips, eager to taste her, but the continuous ache in her cock distracted her too much, and while she felt a momentary twinge of guilt; she only dropped hasty wet kisses on the insides of Clarke’s thighs and then moved up, intent on sating the driving need buried in her belly.

But she growled when a firm hand splayed across her chest and dug in slightly. “No, not yet,” muttered Clarke. She groaned when Lexa growled at her and pushed forward against her hand, intent on sliding her body across Clarke’s, intent on burying herself inside of Clarke’s warmth.

“Sha. Nou, Klark,” growled Lexa as she angled her head and nipped at Clarke’s hand. Her fingers dug into Clarke’s hips, and she whined in frustration as Clarke still pushed against her chest.

 _“Don’t worry, Clarke. She may be over-eager and cum to soon, and not be the most conscientious lover at first, but she is trainable. That is the beauty of Alphas, especially female Alphas. They are highly trainable. You can teach her not to cum too quickly, and you can teach her to give you pleasure before she is allowed her own release.” Lux smirked then, “_ Oh _and they have amazing stamina.”_

“No, use your mouth first.” Clarke groaned even as she forced the words out, the heavy ache in her muscles was becoming almost unbearable, but she wasn’t quite ready to fully submit, to fully become the Alpha’s. She knew the mating would change everything between them, especially if Lexa bit her. And despite the pain clawing at her, her body demanding a mating, she wasn’t ready to be mated. Not yet.

Lexa growled a little, uncertain what to do, knowing what she wanted. She could smell Clarke’s need, the scent of her arousal was heavy and curling around her. She shook her head, trying to clear it, and slowly dropped to her knees, sliding her hands under Clarke’s bottom and tugging her to the edge of the bed. She pushed her shoulders between Clarke’s thighs holding them opening, and without any more preamble, she leaned in and swiped her tongue through her soaked folds. She groaned when she finally tasted Clarke for the first time, just like the honey and berry mead as she had thought. She stiffened her tongued and flicked at the girl’s clit, drawing out soft moans from the Omega.

She smiled and slid her tongue between the girl’s folds, sucking at her inner lips. She slid her tongue down, curling it around her entrance and then slipped inside past the first ring of muscle. She hummed at the taste curling on her tongue, and she twisted her tongue as deeply inside of Clarke as she could, trying to gather all of the Omega’s impending release. She hummed against Clarke’s hot flesh, basking in the way Clarke groaned and twisted her hips, pressing herself harder into the furs.

Clarke could feel the tight hot ball in her belly slowly unwinding, and when she felt Lexa’s mouth close over her clit and suck firmly, while flicking the tip of her clit, she couldn’t stop the heavy flush that sunk deep into her thighs and pelvis, only to then spread up her spine. She groaned and bucked her hips hard against Lexa’s face, her muscles tightening even as she tried to force herself to relax as the orgasm pricked at her, pulled her along the wave of pleasure.

Once the last ebbing heat settled, she let her legs fall open as she stared up at the top of the tent. She closed her eyes briefly, but when she felt the Alpha shift, her eyes flew open. Her golden gaze clashed with warm red eyes, and she felt her breath stutter in her chest when the girl smiled at her. Clarke’s mouth dropped open a little, because gone was the stern and intimidating Alpha, and in its place was a girl her own age, smiling shyly at her.

“It was good, sha?” Lexa licked her lips, enjoying the drying flavor of the girl on her lips. She tried to ignore the insistent tugging in her groin, waiting for the girl to tell her she done right. She didn’t want to think too hard on why it was so important that the Omega had enjoyed it, but she held her breath trying not to let her anxiety rise while the girl just looked at her.

Clarke was more than a little surprised by the soft uncertainty that lingered around the girl’s mouth. She reached down and lightly traced her fingers over high cheekbones, and she couldn’t help but smile a little when the young Alpha leaned into her palm.

“Sha, Leska. It was good.” She looked at the girl and huffed when she saw the proud smirk twist across the Alpha’s features. She rolled her eyes and then closed them, wanting to bask in the afterglow for a moment, except instead of enjoying the lingering pleasure, something painful was twisting in her belly, and she felt empty.

She whimpered and dug her fingers into the fur underneath her, and then suddenly she was surrounded by Alpha, and she groaned and bucked her hips up against Lexa’s. She opened her eyes, not surprised to find herself almost nose to nose with glowing red eyes. Gone was the uncertain girl from a few moments ago, and in her place was an Alpha in rut. She shuddered briefly and then wrapped her arms around Lexa’s waist, pulling her down to her neck.

Lexa pushed her hips insistently in the cradle of Clarke’s thighs, her head swimming with their combined pheromones. Her cock head kept nudging at Clarke’s entrance, but she refrained from snapping her hips forward and burying her aching cock inside of Clarke. She pushed her face harder into Clarke’s neck, sucking at her pulse, scraping her teeth across it. She wanted to bite down and mark the Omega, but knew it wasn’t quite time. She didn’t know how she knew, she just did, and if she’d had the rationale at the moment to really think about it, she would have realized it was instinct. The Omega was calling forth all of her instincts to protect, mate, and bite, but only at the exact necessary moment.

But she was too lost in her rut to understand that, so she kissed her way up a pale neck, sucking on the edge of her jawline. She hummed when her lips finally brushed against Clarke’s, and she gasped in surprise when the Omega instantly pressed her mouth against Lexa’s, her tongue flicking gently against Lexa’s lips.

Lexa opened her mouth slightly, letting the blonde have her way, and she groaned and shivered when Clarke slid her tongue against her own. She willingly gave up control of the kiss to Clarke, relishing the taste of her mouth, the way Clarke nipped at her lips. She strained against Clarke, pushing gently.

“Beja, Klark,” she whispered against the blonde’s mouth, and she thought she would faint when she felt Clarke spread her legs wider and bring them up around her own. She groaned when she felt small hands grip her bottom and gently pull her up.

She could barely breathe and tore her mouth from Clarke’s when she felt the head of her cock nudge at her entrance, and held herself still as possible, as Clarke continued to pull her forward. She rested her forehead against Clarke’s panting harshly, the sweat rolling down her temples when she felt her cock head pop inside past the first ring of Clarke’s muscle. She cursed quietly and jogged her hips forward slightly, groaning at the feel of slick warmth closing around her cock head. She pulled back slightly and then pushed, letting herself sink slowly inside of Clarke another inch.

Clarke bit her lip hard, trying to squelch the first gasp of pain. Lexa was just as big as she had worried, and she could feel herself stretching, and she was only in a little way. And despite how wet she was, she hadn’t quite been prepared for how big Lexa was. She shuddered at the thought of having to take the Alpha’s knot, but she knew that her heat would demand it no matter how big it was.

She bit her lip to distract herself from the brief flash of pain, and she gripped Lexa’s bottom hard, in an effort to keep Lexa from pushing forward too much before she could adjust to her size. Thankfully the initial pain was quickly fading, and in its place was a hollow ache in her core that simply made her want to cry, whether out of pain or hopelessness she didn’t know. All she knew was that she was empty and bereft, and her chest felt cold. She whimpered, tucking her face into Lexa’s neck inhaling deeply the scent of the older girl. She smelled like rain and green trees and rich earth. She smelled like wood smoke, and warm leather, and sunlight. And Clarke didn’t know if she would ever be able to get enough of her scent.

Lexa laid on top of Clarke, balancing herself on her forearms, trying not to let her entire weight pin the Omega. She was panting harshly, her chest heaving as she tried to keep from simply burying herself inside of the girl’s wet, warm heat. Her legs trembled with the effort of not snapping forward and sheathing herself, but she had seen the pain that had flashed through the girl’s eyes, had smelled her scent that had suddenly curdled on her tongue. She growled low in her chest, not wanting to hurt the girl, but wanting desperately to just rut into her.

She slid her arms up slightly so that her fingertips could caress the sides of Clarke’s face. “I’m sorry,” she murmured as she shifted the slightest bit, trying to ignore the velvet walls fluttering around her. Her cock twitched, and she groaned when she realized that she was going to come again, and yet she wanted to be deeper inside of Clarke before she did. She pushed forward slightly feeling the hot, wet muscles give slightly, and she looked deep into wide golden eyes that gleamed back at her.

Clarke felt like she was splitting open, like a fissure had opened inside of her and ran up the length of her belly and into her chest. And despite the heat burning through her lower muscles, her chest still felt cold and tight, and she didn’t know how to relieve the ache. And when Lexa pushed forward slightly, pushing harder into her, she tried to relax her muscles, tried to open herself to her Alpha. But the tiny spasm of pain and the heat that flooded into her muscles made her gasp, and she didn’t know whether she wanted to push Lexa out, or pull her in.

“Just do it, Leska,” she groaned as she spread her legs a little wider, and pulled at Lexa, wanting her to simply bury herself inside of her and cum, so she could cum. She whimpered and struggled instinctively when Lexa pulled back and then snapped her hips hard into her. She almost screamed when she felt Lexa bottom out inside of her, her knot pushing against her entrance. She whimpered in relief though at finally being filled, and she let her head fall back against the furs, her hands gripping the sides of Lexa’s hips.

“Not yet, not yet,” she murmured as she felt Lexa twitching and trembling inside of her. She waited for her body to adjust, hands still squeezing around Lexa’s ribs. She knew Lexa would probably have bruises tomorrow and the thought made her smile. She had marked the Alpha, and Lexa would feel it tomorrow.

Lexa panted hard, her face buried in Clarke’s neck, and she sucked and laved at her pulse point, enjoying the way it tripped against her tongue. She scraped her skin with her teeth, wanting desperately to bite, but knowing it wasn’t quite time.

“Ok,” muttered Clarke as she squirmed against the furs, the ache in her chest growing, and the heat inside of her pushing against her skin. She slowly released her hold on Lexa’s ribs, sliding her fingers up the strong back, letting her fingertips play briefly in the sweat slicking Lexa’s muscles. She wrapped her arms around the slim torso and bore down lightly against Lexa’s knot. She smirked when Lexa’s head shot up, and the older girl groaned deep in her chest.

Lexa couldn’t help the groan ripped from her chest when Clarke suddenly bore down on her cock, almost strangling her member with hot, strong muscles. Her mouth opened and closed automatically as she wheezed and gasped. She could feel a smothering heat flushing up her muscles, and she choked as she tried to bring in air. She felt like she was suffocating, and the delicious hot pressure enveloping her length was starving her of oxygen. Her head swam, and her eyes glazed over as she felt the first powerful ripple contract up her length, and she barely managed to whimper as she felt herself unload deep inside the omega. Her entire body flushed, and the pleasure curled through her straining muscles, and liquefied her bones. She instinctively jogged her hips forward and pulled back slightly and then pushed inside hot, wet muscle again, as she spurted thick threads cum inside of Clarke.

Clarke gasped as she squeezed down hard on Lexa’s cock and the released and then squeezed again in an instinctive attempt to milk her length of all of her cum. She was sure it was breeding instinct that made her body jealousy pull and milk as much cum from Lexa as she could. But all she truly cared about was the warmth that had spiraled up her spin and then spread out into her chest. And suddenly it wasn’t so hollow or cold anymore. And she whimpered and moaned as she tightened her arms around Lexa.

It took a few minutes before her breathing finally settled enough that she wasn’t worried about her heart exploding out of her chest, and she sighed tiredly when she realized that for the moment her heat had been sated. She let her arms fall from around Lexa’s back and thump onto the furs. She tried to blow her bangs out of her eyes, but her hair was sticking to her sweaty face and neck, and she groaned at the realization that she was soaked in sweat, pheromones, and cum. She half-heartedly pushed at Lexa, wanting the heavy weight off of her, so she could breathe easier, but the Alpha refused to move.

“Get off,” she muttered as she pushed at Lexa, but Lexa simply growled, her face still buried in Clarke’s neck. She wasn’t prepared to remove herself from the warm embrace of her mate, nor did she want to pull out. She never wanted to leave Clarke’s arms, and she growled again as the Omega pushed at her.

“No. Mine,” she snarled petulantly, but she did pull her head out from Clarke’s sweaty neck as it was getting harder to breathe. She pushed herself up on one arm, and pushed the sticky hair off her face as she gazed down at her mate. Clarke’s eyes were still gold but didn’t burn quite as intensely as before.

“We aren’t done, Klark,” she clicked her teeth on her name, and Clarke couldn’t help her slight shudder.

“We are for now,” groaned Clarke peevishly as she pushed at Lexa again. “Out. Pull out.” She pushed slightly against Lexa’s chest, and Lexa leaned down so they were nose to nose.

“No,” she whispered as she nuzzled Clarke’s chin and then captured the blonde’s mouth with her own. She jogged her hips forward again, enjoying the way the blonde immediately groaned into her mouth and clenched down on her member.

Clarke’s protests were cut off by a warm, delicious mouth, and she couldn’t resist the urge to swipe at the Alpha’s tongue with her own, and she whimpered in the older girl’s mouth, enjoying her taste and warmth. And when Lexa jogged her hips forward, Clarke couldn’t do anything but clamp down on her semi-hard member, and she immediately felt the heat start burning in her belly again. She groaned and pulled at Lexa again, deliberately bearing down with her inner muscles and then releasing, massaging Lexa’s member into stiffness again.

“Are you sure, Klark? Do you really want me to pull out?” Lexa whispered against Clarke’s open mouth, not giving the blonde a chance to reply as she slipped her tongue past Clarke’s mouth. She hummed as she tangled with Clarke’s tongue, pulling it into her mouth and sucking on it. She tore her mouth from Clarke’s though, wincing in both pain and pleasure as Clarke dug her nails hard into her ribs.

“Shut up, Leska,” hissed Clarke as she nipped at Lexa’s collarbone, sliding her teeth along the prominent ridge. She sucked her mark into the golden skin, admiring the lilac bruise that bloomed across her skin. She nuzzled her face into Lexa’s warm neck, inhaling her scent. It called to her still and made her burn, but at the same time it soothed her fractured nerves slightly.

Lexa rumbled deep in her chest when Clarke sucked along her collarbone, enjoying it more than she probably should. She pushed herself up on her hands and slowly pulled out. She sat back on her heels, smiling a little at the sight of their mixed release dripping out of Clarke. She looked down at her cock that was coated with cum, and she ran her hand up the length of her shaft shuddering a little at the pleasure that shivered through her muscles. She stared at the sticky mess in her hand, and slowly brought it to her nose. She glanced down into wide gold eyes, and without tearing her gaze from Clarke’s, she darted her tongue out and licked her palm.

She wrinkled her nose slightly at the salt that hit her tongue, but then hummed at the hint of berry and honey that slicked her tongue. She chuckled and held her hand out to Clarke who shook her head, brow wrinkled in disgust. She wiped her hand on the furs, and then grasped Clarke’s legs pulling her towards her. Clarke grimaced as her butt slid through the combined mess on the furs.

“Gross, Leska,” she muttered, but she couldn’t tear her eyes away from the abdominal muscles she could see rippling under Lexa’s skin as she pulled her towards her. She licked her lips, wondering what her skin tasted like, and her gaze fell down to her cock that was hard and stiff. She could see it was weeping again with pre-cum, and she was slightly impressed that Lexa was still able to get it up again.

“Not gross, Klark. Just us,” chuckled Lexa as she leered at the blonde. She slid her hands under Clarke’s butt and pulled her up to rest her bottom on her thighs. She groaned when the tip of her cock slid through Clarke’s folds, and she rocked forward slightly letting the underside of her length slide through Clarke’s wet folds. She shuddered and stared at Clarke through half-closed eyes, licking her lips at the way the blonde’s eyes had darkened.

“We aren’t done yet, Klark,” she growled, as she carefully fisted her cock and guided it in to Clarke’s opening. “We aren’t done,” she repeated in a whisper before tugging Clarke’s hips sharply against her own, impaling her on her cock.

Clarke knew what she was going to do, but she still wasn’t quite prepared for Lexa to bottom out in one single thrust, although it was more like a pull as she had literally impaled Clarke on herself. Her face twisted in pleasure though, and she moaned at how full she was. She whimpered, her hands flailing out until one of them caught Lexa’s hand. She held Lexa’s hand to her belly with both hands, and couldn’t do anything but groan again as Lexa’s other hand tightened on her hip, as Lexa guided her while thrusting hard into her.

Lexa cupped the warm, soft skin of Clarke’s belly, while she thrust into her, but she wanted the blonde to climax before she did this time, and so she reluctantly pulled her hand out from under Clarke’s, much to the blonde’s distaste.

“Shusha, it’s ok,” she murmured, trying to reassure her displeased mate. She thrust in hard again, enjoying the way Clarke’s head snapped back, and how her hands scrambled for purchase on the furs. She continued to grip Clarke’s hip, guiding her into each thrust, pulling her towards her each time she thrust into her. Her free hand found Clarke’s clit, and she tapped it lightly with her finger, and groaned at the answering clench of Clarke’s inner muscles. She grit her teeth, trying to restrain from cumming as she felt her cock twitch deep inside of Clarke.

She gently circled the blonde’s clit, playing it gently. She smiled at the way it peeked out from under the hood, and she licked her lips, wishing she could stay buried inside of Clarke and still bend enough to take it in her mouth, but she couldn’t. So instead, she trapped it at the root between her thumb and index finger, and gently squeezed and milked upward.

Clarke’s hips jerked forward, and she whimpered and thrashed her head on the furs. She could feel the heat building and it tingled and almost burned. Her breath stuttered in her chest when she felt Lexa squeeze the root of her clit, and she couldn’t help but bear down on Lexa’s member, clenching and milking her hot length. She felt the first wave swirl upwards, and she cried out this time, not being able to hold back the burning inside of her, and she felt herself release around Lexa who gave one last heavy thrust inside of her, her knot pushing at her entrance. She humped her hips, jerking erratically as she came.

Lexa grit her teeth hard when she felt Clarke cum around her, and she buried herself as deep as she could and didn’t move for fear that she would cum. She didn’t want to cum yet, and she pushed her thumb down firmly on Clarke’s clit, just barely wiggling it. She bared her teeth and growled when she felt hot muscles clench around her, and then hot warmth slide down around her cock. She looked down and saw it leaking past her knot.

“Cum for me, Klark, more,” she groaned as she wiggled her thumb slightly more. She groaned at the feel of the sticky cum sliding over her knot and dripping onto her straining thighs. She growled and grabbed Clarke’s thighs, pushing them open and sliding out in a rush of omega cum. She wanted to howl at the smell and instead slid back and leaned down, dragging her tongue up Clarke’s sex, sucking her clit harshly into her mouth.

And even as Clarke was crying, her muscles trembling and shaking, Lexa pulled back and slid her arms under Clarke, flipping her on to her stomach in a tangle of flailing limbs. She could feel her cock pulsing hard, and she knew she couldn’t hold back much longer, so she grabbed Clarke’s hips, pulling her up to her knees and guided herself back into Clarke’s welcoming heat.

Clarke cursed when she felt herself unceremoniously flipped on to her stomach. Her face hit the furs, and she choked slightly, ready to rail at Lexa, but even as she was formulating the words, she felt strong hands on her hips, pulling her to her knees. She twisted her head so she could breathe, and then she groaned loudly when she felt Lexa suddenly thrust hard into her, bottoming out. Her back automatically arched upward as her muscles clenched and contracted around the intrusion, but as she relaxed her hips and let her muscles sag, her back arched inward, and she breathed deeply and closed her eyes.

She relaxed her hips and opened her legs wider, and groaned as Lexa thrust deeply into her, pulling back and almost out before thrusting back again. She clenched the furs, deciding to let Lexa do all the work, and she moaned at the punishing pace Lexa set. She had clearly underestimated her Alpha, that much was clear, and a small smile slipped along the edges of her mouth.

Lexa growled as she thrust hard and deep inside of Clarke, and each time she thrust she could feel the head of her cock scraping Clarke’s cervix, and could feel her knot pressing into Clarke. She grimaced when Clarke’s hot, silky muscles started to clench around her, and her cock throbbed. But this time she wasn’t going to stop until she had knotted the Omega and truly claimed her.

She thrust hard again, and ground her knot against Clarke’s entrance, enjoying the way it gave slightly to the pressure. She panted hard, knowing she was going to cum again soon, but she was determined she would knot her first.

“Jok, Klark,” she hissed as she leaned over Clarke, letting her breasts slide against Clarke’s wet skin. Her eyes fluttered closed at the wet scrape against her hard nipples, and she blindly reached around, her hand palming Clarke’s belly and sliding up and cupping one of her breasts. She smiled when Clarke hissed as her fingers closed around a nipple, and she gave it a light tug, and gently rolled it between her fingers, enjoying how it plumped into a hard bud.

“Unnng, Leska. Fuck,” Clarke growled as she felt her nipple tingle from where Lexa played with it. It ached, and she wished Lexa would flip her back over and use her mouth on her hot skin, but she knew the Alpha was going to knot her this time. Finally. She ached for it, and her sex throbbed in need.

“Do it, Leska. Knot me.” She reached behind her to grasp at Lexa’s hip or thigh, but her fingers slid futilely against hot skin, and she couldn’t get a good grip. She could feel Lexa’s knot pushing at her entrance, and she pushed back, feeling the entrance of her sex opening, and she groaned at the slight pain but it was quickly replaced with an overwhelming need to have Lexa full inside of her.

Lexa thrust hard again, both arms sliding around Clarke’s waist, and she heaved upward and back on to her knees, with Clarke in her arms, her back flush against her chest. She let her arms slip down to her hips, and she grasped and firmly pushed Clarke’s hips down against her knot. She panted at the feeling of knot slowly pushing against Clarke’s tight entrance, and she pushed up with her hips while pushing Clarke down on herself.

Clarke could feel the sweat dripping down her front, and she could barely breathe from the heat and pheromones in the room, but her skin still burned, and her muscles were tired and aching. She reached up with one hand, and wound it around Lexa’s neck, palming the base of her skull and pulling her down towards her neck. She could smell Lexa’s scent slicking across her skin, and she whimpered helplessly under the onslaught of Lexa’s Alpha. She tilted her neck, giving Lexa access, and with her other hand, she reached back and grabbed Lexa’s bottom, pulling her tight against herself. And with a last grunt of effort, Clarke bore down hard against Lexa’s hot knot, straining to take it in, and she let out a loud whoosh of air when she felt it pop in, and her body sealed Lexa within her sex.

Lexa licked Clarke’s neck, her Alpha prancing and preening that Clarke had offered her neck to her, and she opened her mouth sucking on the thick muscles of her neck, and she growled when she felt her knot finally pop inside Clarke’s hot sex, and she with the last few inches, the tip of her cock nudged hard at Clarke’s cervix.

Lexa trembled, almost giddy, when she felt the small muscle at Clarke’s cervix open and then slide over her cock head, sealing around the head. She rumbled deep in her chest and jogged her hips lightly, her cock pulsing in and rippling, as the first spurts of thick cum splashed directly into Clarke’s open womb. Her Alpha howled knowing there would soon be pups, and as the orgasm washed over her, she bit down hard into the muscle in Clarke’s neck, growling in victory that she had mated and bred her.

Clarke shuddered, clenching her eyes tight as she could feel the hot spurts splashing inside of her, but soon she couldn’t feel anything but the stifling heat encompassing her, and she felt dizzy as she saw flashes of light behind her eyelids as Lexa’s orgasm rolled through her and triggered her own. She barely felt the bite, but she felt the way her blood surged, and she could feel Lexa’s scent pushing against her skin, tearing through her muscles and settling deep in her bones. She could feel her scent all through her body, and it made her Omega giddy with want, and she cried and whimpered as her body shook in Lexa’s arms. She was truly mated to Lexa now, and her Omega only knew relief at the thought.

***********”********************

She lay there quietly, her heat momentarily satisfied. She squirmed a little, and could feel a weak spurt of cum empty from Lexa’s cock head. They would be tied for a while, she wasn’t sure how long, but she could feel how swollen her belly was with Lexa’s cum. It was uncomfortable. She wasn’t used to feeling this kind of fullness in her lower belly, and she certainly wasn’t used to having her sex stretched so much. She could still feel how hard Lexa was, could feel her thickness stretching her. She supposed she would get used to it soon enough, but she felt a twinge of sadness.

She hadn’t counted on being mated to a stranger, and despite the fact that she could already smell their scents combining, she couldn’t help the unease in her breast at what she had done. She could only hope that Lexa would be gentle and not too demanding. She sighed, her eyes filling with tears. Perhaps she could even love Lexa in time, and maybe the older girl would some day love her also.

She was startled from her thoughts by the low whine at her back, and she felt Lexa shift even closer to her, trying to mold her body against Clarke. She whined again, and Clarke felt her heart ache in response. She was surprised by it, but reached back instinctively to comfort her mate. She slid her palm over Lexa’s hip.

“What’s wrong?” she whispered, and she shivered when she felt a warm tongue lick at the deep bite mark in her shoulder.

“You are sad,” whispered Lexa between licks. She could feel the shimmer of sadness lingering in the other girl, and she didn’t know how to comfort her. All she knew was that there was a clawing in her chest, and she could feel her anxiety rise, because she could smell the change in her mate. She felt tears burn her eyes, as she jogged her hips lightly into Clarke’s bottom. She couldn’t help the groan when she felt warm velvet flutter around her length, and she could feel herself start to cum again. She grit her teeth as she tried to refrain from pushing more into Clarke. Lexa’s mate was upset, and Lexa’s body was betraying her by cumming. She cursed herself, her arms tightening around Clarke.

Clarke could feel her mate’s distress. It was calling to her, and she instinctively started pumping out pheromones to calm and sooth her mate. She was surprised when she felt her own anxiety start to lessen when she felt Lexa start to relax behind her.

“What’s wrong, Klark. Please tell me so I can fix it.” Lexa buried her nose in Clarke’s hair, smiling at how the hair still stuck to her neck in a sweaty mess.

“I…I don’t know. I’m sorry,” whispered Clarke, her eyes filling with tears. She bit her lip, mortified that she was about to cry.

Lexa let her hand slide down Clarke’s body, and gently cupped her belly. “Does it hurt? You are so full. I’m sorry if I hurt you,” she whispered.

Clarke shrugged a little jostling Lexa slightly, and she bit her lip when she felt Lexa shift inside of her, and she moaned slightly when she felt the tingle of pleasure in her sex. Truth was it might have been uncomfortable, but it certainly had an upside to it. She chuckled at the thought.

“It’s ok, Lexa. I just miss my mum, and this has been an exhausting last few days…” her voice trailed off and she sighed, “And I don’t know you, and I don’t know how you will treat me. I’m a leader, Lexa. My people need me still, now more than ever. I need to lead my people. I can’t be barefoot and pregnant all the time.”

She grabbed Lexa’s hand tightly, “My people need me. I’m their leader,” she implored again.

Lexa tensed slightly and then relaxed a little. She lightly dragged her fingers across Clarke’s belly in soothing circles, “Sha, Klark. You are their leader, but they are now part of my coalition,” she dropped kisses on Clarke’s shoulders when she felt her tense. “We will rule together. You are strong and brave, and you are smart. I will not hurt you, Klark.” She shifted closer to Clarke again, nuzzling the warm flesh at her neck, “We have a tea that will prevent pregnancy. I will make it for you later, and when we are ready then we will have pups.”

She hesitated, suddenly unsure, “You-you do want pups? I know it was part of the agreement, but…do you want pups? My pups?” she whispered. She held her breath, afraid of what the answer might be, and knowing that if Clarke refused she would never force her.

Clarke twisted in Lexa’s arms, attempting to turn and face her, but when she heard Lexa’s groan of pain she stopped. She tried to move again, but felt the answering pain in her sex. She was still knotted and she shuddered at the pain that skittered up her spine.

“Ok, that wasn’t smart,” she huffed out in irritation. Lexa chuckled behind her, “No, not the brightest thing you have ever attempted, Skai Girl.” Her laugh ended in a loud umph as Clarke elbowed her in the ribs.

Lexa laughed again and wrapped her arms around Clarke again, “What were you trying to do.”

Clarke craned her neck around trying to see Lexa’s face. “I wanted to be able to look you in the eye when I answered you,” she muttered. She winced at the pain in her neck as she struggled to see over her shoulder.

“Oh,” Lexa murmured as she thought about a way that she would better be able to see the girl’s face. She thought for a minute and then smiled. She shifted against Clarke, pushing with her weight to roll Clarke on her belly.

“What the hell, Lexa! What are you doing?” Clarke resisted, pushing back, knowing if she was on her belly it would hurt.

“Trust me, Klark, roll over.” Lexa nudged her, and smiled when Clarke finally gave in with a roll of her eyes. She gently rolled her over on her belly, enjoying the brief moment as she pinned Clarke on the bed again. But then she slid her legs between Clarke’s and bent her knees, scooting slightly. She moaned when she felt her cock pulse inside of Clarke again. She bit her lip, trying to ignore the urge to pump her hips. She managed to maneuver to her knees, and wrapped her arms around Clarke’s torso and pulled up into her body.

She sat back on her heels, cradling Clarke in her arms, the girl’s back pressed tightly against her front. She pushed the girl slightly to the side and craned her neck down so she could see her better. She smiled at the view the position afforded her, and she felt her cock twitch and weak spurts of cum erupt from her cock head.

Her mate’s body was warm and curvy, lush with promise. She felt her mouth water as she gazed at the girl’s breasts, smiling when the pink nipples hardened in the warm air. She flicked her tongue across her teeth, wanting nothing more than to be able to reach down and take a hard nipple in her mouth, but she couldn’t. Later, she promised herself. She shifted in excitement, her cock twitching harder, and her eyes fluttered closed at the feel of Clarke’s inner muscles suddenly clenching around her, trying to pull her deeper.

“Ah…ar…Klark!,” she whined as she felt the blonde flex her abdominal muscles. She groaned, dropping her head to the girl’s shoulder when she chuckled. But two could play this game, and she smirked against Clarke’s warm skin when she slide her hand down her breast, tweaking both nipples. She cupped her swollen belly and then slid two fingers between the girl’s wet folds. She found her clit immediately, and tapped it gently with the pad of her finger, and then gently caressed it with the tips of her fingers.

She chuckled when she felt Clarke bear down on her knot, as the girl tried to gain more friction against her fingers. But she refused to press any harder on her clit, and she grinned as she felt it swell against her fingertips.

“Now what was it you wanted to tell me, Klark?”

Clarke heard the words whispered in her ear, but she ignored them in favor of relishing the hard heat pulsing inside of her sex. She groaned and rose up a little only to push back down again. She could barely move with Lexa’s knot inside of her, and she felt the burn at her entrance when she tried to move around her knot.

Lexa clamped down on Clarke’s hip with her other hand, grinding her down on to her knot. “No, Klark. Don’t move. You will hurt yourself,” she warned. She pressed harder on her clit, circling it, teasing it from its hood. But when she felt Clarke try to push up again, she clenched her hand harder on her hip, hard enough to warn her, maybe even bruise her. She nipped hard at the bite mark on Clarke’s shoulder, and was rewarded when the blonde pushed her head back, whimpering and bearing her neck. She let go of her shoulder, and cupped her heat with her hand. She licked at Clarke’s neck, nuzzling into the warm skin, reassuring her mate now that she had submitted.

“I don’t want you to hurt yourself, Klark, and if you keep pulling at my knot, you might tear.” She whispered as she dropped gentle kisses along Clarke’s shoulders, hoping her mate would listen to her. Her stomach curdled at the thought of her mate in pain, and she couldn’t help the worried whimper that escaped her lips.

“Ok, Leska, ok,” murmured Klark. She reached craned her neck so she could look into Lexa’s eyes, and her mouth dropped open a little when she saw deep mossy green staring back at her. “Oh,” she muttered a little surprised, “You are so beautiful,” she murmured as she cupped Lexa’s face.

She smiled when she saw the blush bloom across golden skin, and the Alpha duck her head to bury it in in Clarke’s blonde tresses. She chuckled and swatted at Lexa with her other hand, “So the big, bad Alpha can blush, huh?” She teased.

She laughed when she heard the muffled, “No, it’s just hot in here.”

“Look at me.” She was gratified when her mate’s head immediately popped up and she stared down at her. She bit her lip, Lexa may be the Alpha, but it was Clarke with the power. She craned her neck, managing to brush her lips along the edge of Lexa’s, “I do want to have you pups, just not right now.”

Lexa felt her heart thud hard, and she whined in excitement, “Our pups, Klark. Ours.” She wrapped both arms around Clarke, cradling her gently but firmly, and she dropped her head to rest on Clarke’s shoulder, purring in contentment.

Clarke smiled as she leaned back in Lexa’s arms, strangely soothed by the rumbling purrs behind her. She closed her eyes, letting Lexa’s warm, strong scent wash over her. She inhaled deeply, drawing it into her lungs, wrapping it around herself. It tasted like earth and rain, and felt like sunlight sliding across her skin. She let it wash over her again and again.

Tears pricked her eyes.

Lexa felt like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...that's all folks! So ends the first installment of this series. I hope you all enjoyed it. :)

**Author's Note:**

> So thoughts? And yes the rest of the chapters will have the smut you are all waiting for.


End file.
